Pod Innym Niebem
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Nieskończenie wiele jest różnych światów. I nieskończenie wiele jest różnych nas. Czasem rzeczywistości będą podobne jak dwie krople wody, czasem będą się różnić niczym dwie chmury na niebie. Jednak choćby różniły się tylko jednym, maluteńkim szczegółem - zawsze będą różne. (Alternatywna wersja świata z Chmurki/Burzy; AU, OC; one-shot)


\- "Miłego dnia."

\- "Dzięki, tato" - brązowowłosy chłopak wysiadł z samochodu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Zarzucił zielony plecak na grzbiet i wmaszerował na prowadzący w stronę sporego, szarego budynku chodnik. Chłopak skrzywił się. Wciąż czuł kilkugodzinną podróż w plecach i tyłku. Tylne siedzenia pojazdu, którym jego ojciec zwykł podróżować pomiędzy pracą, a domem nie były jakoś wybitnie wygodne nawet bez kilku ciężkich bagaży leżących obok.

Brązowowłosy uniósł głowę i dokładnie przyjrzał się szkole. Wyglądała dokładnie tak jak się tego spodziewał. Smutna i nudna. Oby atmosfera wewnątrz była nieco przyjemniejsza.

Nie mając wielkiego wyboru ruszył w stronę wejścia. Po drodze minął kilku zaspanych uczniów. Co poniektórzy obejrzeli się za nim próbując sobie skojarzyć, czy go skądś znają. Miasteczko było niewielkie, więc nie trzeba było wiele, żeby rozpoznać przyjezdnego.

Drzwi szkoły skrzypnęły przejmująco zamykając się za nowym uczniem. System edukacji właśnie złapał go po raz kolejny. Teraz czeka go tylko przeżucie i przetrawienie. Nic nowego.

Korytarze szkoły zionęły nieprzyjemnym chłodem starego budynku, a w uszy uderzały falą dzikich dźwięków produkowanych przez zastępy uczniów. Szum rozmów, tupot nóg, okazjonalne okrzyki. Gdzieś pod ścianą niebieskowłosa dziewczyna z wygolonym bokiem głowy gadała z jakimś chudym, rachitycznym wręcz, typkiem, który zdawał się być przytłoczony przez jej obecność. Trząsł się jak osika wsłuchując się w jej głos, który był swoją drogą całkiem przyjemny dla ucha.

' _Jak zwykle_ ' westchnął głos.

'Dzieciak przeżyje. Ta dziewczyna nie wygląda jakby miała mu coś zrobić. No chyba, że mówimy o traumie i strachu przed kobietami do końca życia…'

' _Czyli nie pomożesz mu?_ ' - głos zaśmiał się złośliwie.

'Nie chcę się mieszać'

' _Tchórz. To może chociaż popodziwiasz?_ '

Chłopak oderwał wzrok od szkolnej scenki rodzajowej i odwrócił się w stronę korytarza, którym podążał zanim niebieska czupryna odwróciła jego uwagę. Musiał się cofnąć o krok, bo tuż przed nim wyrosła nieco wyższa, blada, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, ale jednocześnie zdawała się oceniać chłopaka wpatrując się przez jego oczy, prosto w jego duszę.

\- "Siemka" - przywitała się - "Jesteś nowy, prawda? Nigdy cię tu nie widziałam. Jestem Marcelina" - przedstawiła się wyciągając przed siebie chudą dłoń, gotową do uścisku.

\- "Jestem Paul. I tak… Jestem nowy. Wczoraj się wprowadziłem do miasteczka" - odparł potrząsając lekko wyciągniętą dłonią. Skóra czarnowłosej była dość chłodna. Jak zwykle przy takich sytuacjach przypominały mu się nauki jego dziadka. "Kiedy witasz kobietę, pocałuj ją w dłoń" mawiał staruszek. Paul nie zrobił tego nigdy w życiu. Wydawało mu się to dość… dziwne.

\- "Gdzie masz teraz lekcje?" - zapytała.

\- "Moment…" - brązowowłosy wsadził rękę do kieszeni i po chwili wyciągnął z niej pomięty kawałek papieru. Przeleciał wzrokiem po nabazgranych niebieskim długopisem literach - "Sala trzydzieści dwa."

\- "Czyli jesteśmy w tej samej klasie" - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się. ' _Łał… Cóż za niezwykły przypadek…_ ' 'Zamknij się' - "Za mną w takim razie! Znajomi na mnie czekają, więc się nieco śpieszę."

\- "Skoro się śpieszysz, to dlaczego zagadałaś?" - chłopak uniósł brew.

\- "Jak będę miła dla ludzi, to nauczyciele przestaną mnie podejrzewać o każde podejrzane zdarzenie…" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Chociaż byłam miła nawet kiedy jeszcze kumplowałam się z tą durną bandą" - wymamrotała niewyraźnie.

Paul rozejrzał się bezradnie po pełnym gadających uczniaków korytarzu. Niebieskowłosa zdążyła już gdzieś sobie pójść, pozostawiając po sobie chuderlawego chłopaczka, który wyglądał jakby zeszczał się w gacie. Brązowowłosy wciąż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na mieszanie się, więc tylko poprawił wżynającą się w barki torbę i ruszył za znikającą w tłumie Marceliną.

Nie odrywając wzroku od czarnej czupryny i częściowo zasłoniętej przez szarą torbę bluzy w czarno-czerwone pasy manewrował wśród ludzkiej masy. Mijał grupki uczniów paplające między sobą o rzeczach, które go kompletnie nie interesowały oraz spacerujących powoli nauczycieli na dyżurach. Belfrzy wyraźnie odprowadzali go wzrokiem próbując skojarzyć sobie kim jest.

\- "Hejka Bonnie" - oraz następujące zaraz potem głośne cmoknięcie odwróciły uwagę Paula od przelewających się powoli przez korytarz, kolorowych mas uczniów. Jego przewodniczka stała obok jakieś niewysokiej dziewczyny, która była praktycznie od stóp do głów ubrana w róż. No… i trochę bieli. Jej włosy przypominały kolorem różową gumę balonową. Na ramieniu zawieszoną miała wiśniową torbę, która wyglądała na wypakowaną książkami po brzegi. Uśmiechała się pięknie do lekko zarumienionej Marceliny.

\- "Cześć Marcy" - "Bonnie", czy pewnie raczej Bonnibel, miała całkiem miły głos. Dziwnie stanowczy, ale jednocześnie miły. Jej wzrok po kilku długich chwilach zwrócił się w stronę obcego. Brew, która z jakiś niewyjaśnionych powodów również była różowa, niosła się lekko, tworząc delikatne zmarszczki na skórze czoła - A kogo żeś tu przyprowadziła?

\- "To nowy" - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami - "Będzie w naszej klasie."

\- "Siemka. Jestem Paul" - brązowowłosy przedstawił się czując, że wyszło to nieco bardziej niezręcznie niż sobie to wyobrażał.

\- "Cześć. Jak już pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, ja jestem Bonnibel" - przedstawiła się - "Zastanawiałam się kiedy się pojawisz. Pan Iceking wspominał o nowym uczniu na rozpoczęciu roku."

\- "Wspominał?" - zdziwiła się czarnowłosa - "Nie pamiętam…"

\- "Bo spałaś" - obok różowej zmaterializował się niewysoki i nieco pulchny chłopak ubrany w żółtą bluzę z kapturem. Miał bezgranicznie wyluzowany wyraz twarzy i pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek ładu fryzurę w kolorze brudnego blondu. Paul mimowolnie przyczepił mu łatkę kogoś, kto uwielbia spędzać czas na wcinaniu nachos i graniu w jakieś proste gry zaraz po wypaleniu kilku skrętów. Zaraz za nim podążała ubrana w tęczową spódniczkę i barwną bluzkę Azjatka z długą blond-grzywą oraz wyraźnie młodszy chłopak w niebieskim ubranku i z białą, uszatą czapką na głowie - "Siema. Jestem Jake" - luzak zwrócił się do nowego - "To moja dziewczyna, Lady" - wskazał na Azjatkę. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy było to jej imię, czy pseudonim - "A to mój młodszy brat, Finn" - dzieciak wyszczerzył się i energicznie pomachał ręką.

\- "A ja jestem Paul… Miło poznać" - czuł się dość dziwnie musząc się przedstawiać tyle razy jednego dnia. Nadmiar uwagi nigdy nie był dla niego jakoś specjalnie przyjemny.

\- "Prawie zapomniałem!" - odezwał się nagle Finn - "Widziałem twojego byłe…"

\- "No cześć, Mar-mar" - nieprzyjemny głos dotarł do uszu rozmawiających na jakąś sekundę przed tym jak jakiś typ uwiesił się na Marcelinie obejmując ją jedną ręką. Miał długie kosmyki białych włosów, ziemistą cerę i twarz aż proszącą się o wprowadzenie pewnych modyfikacji za pomocą pięści. W uszach i nosie miał po kilka drobnych, srebrzystych kolczyków w kształcie pierścieni, a jego ubranie było w większości czarne i poprzecierane - "Znów gadasz z tymi frajerami?"

\- "Jeśli zaraz ze mnie nie zleziesz, to ci wydrapię oczy" - powiedziała lodowatym głosem czarnowłosa. Wyraźnie skuliła się w sobie, mimowolnie próbując znaleźć się jak najdalej od natręta.

\- "O co ci chodzi, mała?" - zapytał z całkiem dobrze udawanym zdziwieniem. Paskudny uśmiech na jego twarzy został zastąpiony przez serię ciężkich do zinterpretowania grymasów - "Nie mów mi przecież, że wolisz…"

\- "Odwal się ode mnie psycholu!" - krzyknęła odpychając go gwałtownie i przy okazji przerywając mu w pół zdania. Kilka stojących nieopodal osób odwróciło się w ich stronę z głodem sensacji w oczach. Paul kątem oka zarejestrował wyraźnie narastającą złość u Finna. Zresztą nie tylko u Finna. Lady wbijała w obdartusa wściekłe spojrzenie, Jake nieco spoważniał, a Bonnibel wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rzucić na natręta i rozszarpać go gołymi rękami.

\- "No weź, mała" - oberwaniec spróbował ponownie objąć czarnowłosą - "Nie wierzę, że ci mnie nie brakuje. No powiedz! Brakuje ci prawdziwego faceta, co nie?" - już prawie udało mu się schwycić Marcelinę. Dzieliły go ledwie centymetry gdy nagle coś go zatrzymało. A zaraz potem uniosło za szmaty tak, że musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby nie dyndać stopami w powietrzu.

\- "Prawdziwego faceta?" - prychnął Paul. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć groźbę i wyraźną, nieco niepokojącą satysfakcję. Wbił wzrok prosto w oczy natręta, który nagle stracił całą pewność siebie - "Od kiedy "prawdziwy facet" zachowuje się tak wobec kobiety?" - zapytał uśmiechając się lekko.

\- "Puszczaj mnie, świrze!" - głos obdartusa zrobił się dziwnie piskliwy. Zaczął machać nogami próbując wyrwać się za wszelką cenę - "Czemu się wpierdalasz? Puszczaj mnie!"

\- "Jak sobie życzysz" - brązowowłosy wykrzywił się w przesadzonym obrzydzeniu, po czym lekko odepchnął oberwańca od siebie puszczając jednocześnie jego szmaciaste wdzianko. Chudzielcowi nie za bardzo udało się zachować równowagę. Zderzył się swoim kościstym tyłkiem z twardą, zimną podłogą, a jego mina przeszła w coś w rodzaju zdziwienia.

Pozbieranie się zajęło mu kilka dobrych sekund. Gdy już podniósł tyłek z ziemi, był czerwony ze złości. Wściekłość pozwoliła mu tylko na pogrożenie palcem w stronę grupki i wymamrotanie pod nosem jakiś przekleństw. Zaraz potem odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w tłumie odprowadzany cichymi chichotami gapiów.

'Nieźle'

' _Szkoda, że go nie sklepałem…_ '

'Dobrze, że się posłuchałeś'

' _Nudziarz jesteś…_ '

\- "Łał…" - zaśmiała się Marcelina odprowadzając wzrokiem obdartusa - "Dzięki, stary. Nie widziałam go tak wkurzonego od dawna" - Bonnibel bez słowa zbliżyła się do niej i objęła ją w pasie po czym dała jej małego całusa w bok szyi. Paul postanowił nie komentować. Bo i po cholerę?

\- "Co to tak właściwie było?" - spytał za to unosząc brew i wskazując kciukiem w kierunku, w którym poczłapał obdartus.

\- "Mój były" - skrzywiła się czarnowłosa. Oparła głowę o wciąż obejmującą ją różową - "Ma na imię Ash i jest totalnym dupkiem. Nie przejmuj się nim. Jest raczej obrzydliwy niż groźny."

\- "Co nie zmienia faktu, że lepiej by było gdyby trzymał się z daleka" - mruknęła różowowłosa.

\- "On się nie podda tak łatwo. Jest za głupi" - wtrącił Jake wzruszając ramionami.

\- "Trzeba by mu było porządnie skopać tyłek!" - oznajmił energicznie jego młodszy brat. Zaraz jednak drgnął słysząc głośny dźwięk dzwonka rozchodzący się po zatłoczonych korytarzach - "O-o… Muszę lecieć" - oznajmił oddalając się szybko w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym - "Zobaczymy się na następnej przerwie!" - zdążył jeszcze rzucić przez ramię znikając za innymi uczniami pędzącymi w stronę swoich klas.

Nauczycielowi niezbyt się śpieszyło. Pod salą pojawił się dobre pięć minut po dzwonku. Wyróżniał się zadbaną, białą brodą i ulizanymi włosami o tej samej barwie. Sposób w jaki był uczesany wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że ma pewne kompleksy związane z postępującą łysiną.

Ubrany był za to jak stereotypowy belfer. Nosił marynarkę z łatami na łokciach, która dzieliła swój zielonkawo-szary kolor z materiałowymi spodniami. Na stopach miał niezbyt starannie wypolerowane, ale dość eleganckie buty, a jego niezwykle długi nos obciążały druciane okulary o okrągłych szkiełkach.

Usłyszawszy od stojących najbliżej osób ciche "dzień dobry" wymamrotał niewyraźnie jakieś przywitanie, po czym zaczął dzwonić kluczami przy drzwiach. Otwarcie ich zajęło mu chwilkę, ale kiedy już to zrobił, zaraz zaczął poganiać uczniów, żeby szybko weszli do środka.

\- "Proszę o ciszę!" - zawołał gdy jego podopieczni pozajmowali miejsca z sali i zaczęli gadać. Mało kto go posłuchał.

Paul wykorzystał chaos by nieco rozejrzeć się po klasie. Wybrał sobie miejsce zaraz za Marceliną, która z kolei siedziała za Bonnibel. Cała trójka zajmowała ławki znajdujące się w drugim od okna rzędzie.

Klasa miała takich rzędów cztery. W każdym z nich stało pięć ławek - razem dwadzieścia miejsc, z czego dwa - za oraz po prawej stronie Paula - wolne. Przed rzędami znajdującymi się bliżej okien znajdowało się biurko nauczyciela, przy którym stał profesor brodacz próbujący przekonać klasę do zachowania ciszy intensywnymi spojrzeniami.

Brązowowłosy skrzywił się. Całe to rozglądanie się uświadomiło go, że jedynymi znanymi przez niego osobami poza Bonnibel i Marceliną byli siedzący w dwóch położonych przed nim, w rzędzie pod oknem ławkach Lady i Jake. Nieprzyjemnie było zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że przez następne parę tygodni wciąż nie będzie wiedział kto chodzi do jego klasy.

\- "Uciszcie się wreszcie!" - po raz kolejny zawołał nauczyciel. Tym razem osiągnął w miarę zadowalające efekty, bo po odczekaniu kilkunastu sekund uśmiechnął się i kontynuował - "Jak pewnie już zauważyliście, drodzy uczniowie, przybył wam dziś nowy kolega" - Paul wzdrygnął się. Wiedział, że do tego prędzej czy później dojdzie - "Mógłbyś tu podejść i się przedstawić?" - poprosił belfer. Chłopak westchnął cicho. Liczył, że chociaż nie będzie musiał stawać pod tablicą. Wolałby nie widzieć tych niecałych dwudziestu par oczu wpatrujących się w niego kiedy będzie opowiadał o sobie.

Nie wiele mogąc poradzić, wstał i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę nauczycielskiego biurka. Marsz wstydu normalnie…Ciężkie buciory jakie zwykł nosić wydawały z siebie zdecydowanie za dużo hałasu. Cud, że nie potknął się o żadną z porzuconych pod nogami ławek torb. Świetnie by to wpłynęło na jego przyszłą "karierę".

Gdy w końcu stanął naprzeciwko klasy miał szansę, żeby się dokładniej przyjrzeć jej członkom. Wśród uczniów siedzących w pierwszych ławkach najbardziej uwagę przyciągały dwie dziewczyny. Nie dlatego, że były jakoś specjalnie ładne. Jeśli o to chodzi, to były raczej przeciętne. Uwagę ściągały ich zdobione cekinami ciuchy, całkiem wyraźne makijaże i podobne fryzury. Wyglądały na typowe plotkary, a sposób w jaki gapiły się na brązowowłosego tylko potęgował to wrażenie. Prawdopodobnie oryginalnie siedziały gdzieś z tyłu.

\- "Cześć…" - przywitał się chłopak wciąż rozglądając się dyskretnie po twarzach nowych kolegów i koleżanek - "Nazywam się Paul Miles" - na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na siedzącym pod ścianą chłopaku, który był kompletnie pochłonięty graniem na przenośnej konsoli ukrytej pod blatem ławki. Miał krótkie, niebiesko-zielonkawe włosy i wyglądał na typowego nerda. Zaraz za nim siedziała bardzo podobna do niego dziewczyna. Podobna na poziomie bliźniaka. Podobne rysy twarzy, ten sam kolor włosów. Miała na sobie koszulkę z kolorami i oznaczeniami jakieś drużyny piłkarskiej. Wierciła się na krześle próbując zajrzeć grającemu przez ramię - "Przeprowadziłem się tu wczoraj" - kątem oka zarejestrował, że łysy typek siedzący za Jake'iem przykleja coś blondynowi do kaptura. Bardziej zainteresowała go jednak osoba siedząca ławkę dalej. Była to dziewczyna, którą zobaczył zaraz po wejściu do szkoły. Wpatrywała się w niego uważnie jedynym niezasłoniętym przez niebieską grzywkę okiem leżąc jednocześnie na blacie z głową opartą o ramiona. Paul czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok starając się zachować naturalny wygląd. Nawiązywanie i utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego w takiej sytuacji nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem - "Jakieś zainteresowania? Cóż… Trochę motoryzacja…" - wzruszył ramionami.

\- "Dziękuję, na pewno wszystkim jest miło cię poznać" - po dłuższej pauzie odezwał się nauczyciel - "Jak może już wiesz, moje nazwisko brzmi Iceking. Będę twoim wychowawcą oraz będę uczył cię historii" - oznajmił - "Możesz usiąść."

Chłopak skinął głową, po czym ruszył na swoje miejsce. Idąc czuł na sobie kilkanaście spojrzeń, a kiedy tylko minął pierwsze ławki, do jego uszu dotarły teatralne szepty plotkar, które zapewne już wymyślały na podstawie tych kilku krótkich zdań liczne, niestworzone historie.

Klasa dość szybko straciła zainteresowanie nowym i wróciła do chaotycznych rozmów zlewających się w rytmiczny szum. Nauczyciel przestał zwracać uwagę na klasę. Podniósł ze swojego biurka kawałek kredy, po czym zaczął zapisywać na tablicy temat. Starał się nad każdą literą tak jakby od wyglądu napisu zależało jego życie, przez co proces pisania zajmował przerażająco dużo czasu.

Paul podparł głowę na łokciu i odłożył swój czarny długopis na bok. Nic się nie stanie jeśli zeszyt od historii pozostanie pusty jeszcze przez kilka minut. Normalnie zasnąłby, ale nie znał podejścia tego konkretnego belfra do uczniów ucinających sobie drzemki na lekcjach i nie chciał robić sobie wrogów pośród ciała pedagogicznego już pierwszego dnia. Poza tym nie za bardzo chciało mu się spać. Przespał przecież prawie pół niedzieli. W warunkach dość spartańskich, ale zawsze.

Do tego wszystkiego czuł na plecach wzrok niebieskowłosej. Udając, że się rozgląda, spojrzał prosto na nią, ale dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę okna pokazując mu wygolony na jeża bok głowy. Świetnie szło jej pozorowanie obserwacji czegoś co działo się za oknem. Chłopak pokręcił tylko głową i zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę tablicy. Od niechcenia podniósł długopis i kilkoma machnięciami dłonią przepisał z tablicy temat, który właśnie został dokończony. Na marginesie zapisał datę, po czym znów odłożył długopis i odchylił się nieco na krześle.

Profesor Iceking zaczął wykład.

Wychodząc chwilę po dzwonku z sali z trudem powstrzymał ziewnięcie. Nauczyciel był całkiem spoko, ale mógłby urozmaicić barwę i rytm głosu, bo po jakiś pięciu minutach wykładu wszystko zaczęło płynąć. Sens wypowiedzi zasnął pod stołem, a razem z nim zdrzemnęło się pół klasy. Teraz wszyscy snuli się niczym zombie wysypując się na korytarz i wpadając w prąd ciągnący ich w tę, czy przeciwną stronę.

Brązowowłosy prawie zgubił grupkę nowych znajomych. Kompletnie nie chciało mu się sprawdzać gdzie ma teraz lekcje, więc wolał podążyć ich śladem, co nie było jakoś specjalnie proste w stosunkowo gęstym tłumie migrujących uczniów.

Zresztą sam marsz też nie był prosty. Ciężko było zliczyć ile razy zahaczył kogoś przez przypadek łokciem. Co ciekawe po jakiś dwóch minutach przerwy, korytarze nagle zrobiły się dziwnie puste. Uczniowie pozbierali się w grupki i stanęli pod ścianami i w kątach, rzucili torby na ziemię i zaczęli prowadzić żywe konwersacje.

Sam miał już dołączyć od jednej z takich grupek. Już dreptał w ich stronę robiąc jak zwykle nadmiernie dużo hałasu swymi ciężkimi buciorami, gdy nagle tuż przed nim wyrosła uśmiechnięta, dość blada twarz otoczona częściowo niebieską aureolą.

Tajemnicza dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wbiła spojrzenie błękitnych oczu prosto w brązowowłosego. Była niższa od niego prawie o głowę, więc musiała nieco unieść wzrok celu nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- "Widziałam jak załatwiłeś Asha" - wyszczerzyła się pokazując białe ząbki.

\- "Nie lubię takich typów" - odparł wzruszając ramionami. Spotkał całkiem dużo takich i jeszcze gorszych człowieczków w swojej starej szkole.

\- "A kto lubi" - zaśmiała się lekko, po czym zrobiła krótką pauzę na dokładne przyjrzenie się twarzy rozmówcy - "Wiesz, że on ci nie wybaczy?"

\- "Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto byłby w stanie się skutecznie zemścić" - chłopakowi przed oczyma stanął poznany rano chudy obdartus. Wydawał się być kimś, kto miewa problemy z podnoszeniem kanapki do ust.

\- "Na pewno cię nie pobije. Za mądry też nie jest" - powiedziała - "Więc zdecydowanie nie jest kimś, kto byłby się w stanie zemścić. Masz farta" - wyszczerzyła się ponownie, puściła mu oczko, po czym ruszyła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Paulowi chwilę zajęło zastanawianie się co właściwie się stało. Sensu rozmowy nie był w stanie odnaleźć, więc przyznał tylko, że bezimienna jak na razie dziewczyna wygląda całkiem ładnie. Skwitował to wszytko wzruszeniem ramion, po czym pokonał to kilka metrów dzielące go od grupki nowo poznanych ludzi.

\- "Jak się rozmawiało z Carroll?" - zapytała go Marcelina gdy tylko zbliżył się na odpowiednio małą odległość.

\- "Z kim?" - chłopak uniósł brew. Pewnie chodziło o...

\- "Z tą z niebieskimi włosami" - sprostowała czarnowłosa przerywając leniwy proces myślowy, który rozpędzał się ospale w głowie nowego - "Nazywa się Caroll Nubes i chodzi z nami do klasy."

\- "To akurat zauważyłem" - pokręcił głową brązowowłosy - "A rozmawiało się z nią… Hmm… Wydaje się być całkiem spoko."

\- "Bo jest spoko" - zaśmiała się blada dziewczyna - "Cała szkoła uważa ją za wredną dziwkę, ale ona jest naprawdę w porządku."

\- "Bo ja wiem…" - skrzywił się nieco opierający się razem z Lady o ścianę Jake - "Kiedyś próbowała mnie przestraszyć opowiadając, że jesteś wampirem" - ostatnie słowa skierowane były do Marceliny.

\- "Pamiętam to!" - podekscytował się stojący dziwnie blisko Bonnibel Finn - "Nosiłeś potem w plecaku posrebrzaną łyżkę przez ponad miesiąc" - opowiedział, po czym zaczął się prawie dusić ze śmiechu.

\- "Wcale nie!" - burknął starszy brat wciskając dłonie do kieszeni bluzy.

\- "Nie słyszałam tego wcześnie" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "Wampir… Cudne."

\- "Czasem mam wrażenie, że Carroll zrobiła jakiś głupi dowcip każdemu w tej szkole" - odezwała się różowa stojąca milimetry od Marceliny - "Chociaż mi nigdy nic nie zrobiła."

\- "Bo ją o to poprosiłam" - powiedziała blada dziewczyna. Zaraz potem cmoknęła lekko różowowłosą w policzek. Pocałowana natychmiast zaczerwieniła się, a na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

Reszta przerwy - czyli mniej niż dwie minuty - minęła w podobnym klimacie rozmów o niczym. Paul został poinformowany o kilku mniej lub bardziej ważnych rzeczach związanych ze szkołą. Dowiedział się na przykład jakie kanapki ze sklepiku szkolnego są najlepsze, a jakie najgorsze oraz poznał listę najwredniejszych i najsztywniejszych nauczycieli.

Niestety jednym z takowych był uczący matematyki profesor Robert Balles, który wyrósł przed pogrążoną w chaosie klasą dosłownie sekundy po dzwonku. Raz dwa pozbierał grupę do kupy, po czym zapędził ją do sali, której otwarcie przeoczyli wszyscy. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby mrugnąć, wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli grzecznie na swoich miejscach. Na każdej ławce równo leżał zeszyt, podręcznik i piórnik, a w powietrzu panowało wyraźne napięcie.

Ubrany w czerwony t-shirt oraz szare spodnie mężczyzna stanął na baczność, na samym środku przestrzeni rozciągającej się przed tablicą. Przeskanował klasę wzrokiem, na chwilę zatrzymując ciężkie spojrzenie na Paulu, po czym kiwnął głową i błyskawicznie nabazgrał temat na tablicy. W czasie, w którym uczniowie kaligrafowali słowa w swoich zeszytach, usiadł za biurkiem i bez unoszenia wzroku na klasę zanotował obecność w dzienniku.

\- "Panie i panowie" - odezwał się znów stając przed tablicą - "Otwieramy podręczniki na stronie trzydzieści dwa…"

* * *

Paul, podobnie jak zdecydowana większość klasy, rozpoczął długą przerwę wymęczony psychicznie. Praktycznie na samym początku lekcji zrozumiał dlaczego uczniowie zwykli nazywać pana Ballesa "Robotem". Miał też przy okazji wrażenie, że belfer kiedyś w przeszłości był jakimś ninja, bo wystarczyło mrugnąć, żeby przeoczyć jakiś jego ruch.

Plusem była przynajmniej pewność, że zrozumie matematykę. No… Prawdopodobnie…

Chłopak ruszył korytarzem w stronę stołówki. Bonnibel wytłumaczyła mu wcześniej jak do niej dotrzeć i ile będzie miał czasu na zjedzenie drugiego śniadania. Dowiedział się też od niej, że nie dostanie obiadu jeśli wcześniej nie wykupił miesięcznego abonamentu do stołówki. No cóż… I tak nie planował jeść czegoś takiego w szkole. A nawet jeśli, to brakowało jeszcze kilku przerw do wydawania obiadu. Na śniadanko miał za to kasę, którą planował wydać na jedną z zachwalanych na poprzedniej przerwie kanapek.

Po drodze do stołówki wydarzyło się jednak coś niespodziewanego. Coś co zdecydowanie przedłużyło proces docierania do szkolnego sklepiku i mocno zmniejszało szansę na wydostanie się z prowadzącej do niego kolejki przed dzwonkiem.

\- "I co? Jak tam moja kasa na śniadanie?" - usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący gdzieś spod ściany.

\- "N-n-nie mam…" - ktoś odpowiedział żałośnie brzmiącym głosem. Paul nawet domyślał się kto to mógł być.

Carroll stała tuż przed tym samym dzieciakiem co rano i podpierała się pod boki robiąc jednocześnie groźne miny. Brązowowłosy zatrzymał się i uniósł brew. Zaczął się przysłuchiwać.

\- "Nie kłam. Przed chwilą widziałam jak przeliczałeś drobniaki" - głos dziewczyny był spokojny, ale jednocześnie stanowczy. Nie unosiła go, ale czuć było w nim ukrytą groźbę.

\- "A-ale jak ci je oddam, t-to nie będę miał na ś-śniadanie" - chlipnął.

\- "Nie bądź mazgaj" - westchnęła kręcąc lekko głową.

' _Co z tym zrobisz?_ '

'Zobaczysz'

' _Miło by było gdybyś załatwił jakiś popcorn…_ '

Chłopak starając się zminimalizować hałas jaki produkowały jego buty podkradł się tuż za plecy niebieskowłosej. Prawdopodobnie nie spostrzegłaby się gdyby nie to, że jej ofiara na chwilę przestała chlipać i uniosła wzrok. A może po prostu wyczuła, że ktoś wbija wzrok w tył jej głowy? Kto wie. Pewne jest tylko to, że praktycznie natychmiast się odwróciła i cofnęła o krok, prawie przewracając płaczliwego niedojdę, który był zbyt przerażony, żeby choćby się ruszyć. Z początku miała dość nietęgą minę, ale gdy tylko zorientowała się kogo ma przed sobą odzyskała profesjonalny uśmiech.

\- "Hej…" - wydusiła z siebie - "Co tam?"

\- "A nic. Tak sobie postanowiłem podejść i zapytać co u ciebie" - odparł uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Och…" - mruknęła unikając jego wzroku. Zaraz potem zapadła cisza, która trwała dobre pół minuty. Cisza pełna intensywnego wpatrywania się w uciekające na boki, błękitne oczy.

W końcu Paul ciężko westchnął, przewrócił oczami i wsadził ręce do kieszeni.

\- "Chodź" - kiwnął głową w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do stołówki - "Kupię ci kanapkę."

\- "Emmm… Okej" - Carroll wyglądała na nieco zdziwioną, ale i tak ruszyła za chłopakiem.

Brązowowłosy zerknął jeszcze odruchowo w stronę niedoszłej ofiary. Chłopaczyna gapił się na niego wielkimi oczami wyrażającymi czysty podziw i wdzięczność. Paul nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzeniem skarcił niedojdę. Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową i zrównał się z niebieskowłosą.

\- "Przyznasz się dlaczego tak męczyłaś tego niedorajdę?" - zerknął w stronę dziewczyny.

\- "Wolałabym nie…" - skrzywiła się lekko.

\- "Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz" - wzruszył ramionami - "Spytałem z nabytej przez wszystkie szkolne lata ciekawości" - uśmiechnął się krzywo. Czasem rzeczywiście zastanawiał się co siedzi w głowie takiego łobuza. Nawet tak niepozornego jak niewysokie dziewczę idące tuż obok niego.

\- "Jak ci się podoba w miasteczku?" - przerwała nagle ciszę. Przechodzili właśnie przez podwójne, szeroko otwarte drzwi prowadzące do zatłoczonej stołówki. Na lewo od części, w której podczas przerwy obiadowej zapewne wydawano obiady znajdowało się niewielkie okienko. Sądząc po dość długiej kolejce był to sklepik.

\- "Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że całą niedzielę spędziłem na spaniu i wypakowywaniu się, a dziś rano poznałem zaledwie drogę z mojego domu do szkoły, to…" - zaśmiał się krótko - "Nie jestem w stanie za bardzo się wypowiedzieć…"

\- "Musiałby ci ktoś pokazać centrum" - uśmiechnęła się - "To chociaż powiedz co sądzisz o szkole."

\- "Jest spoko" - wzruszył ramionami. Ciężko było wyrazić opinię po zaledwie dwóch lekcjach - "Jest znacznie mniejsza niż szkoła do której chodziłem poprzednio. Zastanawiam się dlaczego tyle osób ma kolorowe włosy."

\- "Tak już jest" - powiedziała obojętnym głosem.

\- "Hm?"

\- "To nie jest farba. No… Przynajmniej nie w większości przypadków" - wyjaśniła - "Większość urodziła się z takimi kolorami. Ja na przykład. I Bonnibel. I bliźniaki Giovanni. I Ash…" - skrzywiła się lekko. Prawie niezauważalnie. Paul spodziewał się takiej reakcji od większości uczniów - "I ta Koreanka. Nie pamiętam jak się nazywa…"

\- "Lady? Nawet nie wiem, czy to jej imię" - zaśmiał się. Stanęli właśnie na końcu powoli przesuwającej się kolejki. Przed nimi stał jakiś pulchny typek z przetłuszczoną fryzurą. ' _Oby nie wykupił całego żarcia_ ' 'Och zamknij się' pomyślał brązowowłosy mimowolnie się uśmiechając - "Tak właściwie to się zastanawiałem skąd ten kolor. Azjaci mają zwykle czarne włosy."

\- "Właśnie. Za to wydaje mi się, że LSP i Melissa mogą być farbowane" - powiedziała przyglądając się długości kolejki. Z trudem powstrzymywała się od wzięcia towarzysza za rękaw i wepchnięcia się z nim na sam przód.

\- "Kto?" - zdziwił się chłopak. Pierwszy raz słyszał te imiona. Jeśli to pierwsze było w ogóle imieniem.

\- "Elisabeth Smith-Patrick, czyli w skrócie LSP i jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Melissa" - powtórzyła - "Siedzą zwykle w pierwszych ławkach, bo tylko taka bliskość nauczyciela jest w stanie zamknąć im ryje."

\- "Chyba kojarzę. Nie lubisz ich, prawda?" - zerknął na niebieskowłosą.

\- "Jak pewnie słychać" - westchnęła ciężko - "To ten typ dziewczyn, które uważają, że są we wszystkim najlepsze, mają bogatych rodziców i wiedzą wszystko o wszystkim co dzieje się w szkole. A przy okazji jeśli dowiedzą się o tobie czegoś co wyda im się interesujące, to cała szkoła będzie o tym wiedzieć w przeciągu dwunastu godzin."

\- "Mało strategiczna metoda…" - stwierdził chłopak.

\- "Ale za to cholernie nieprzyjemna" - skrzywiła się. Tym razem wyraźnie - "Jak zobaczyły kiedyś Marcelinę i Bonnibel trzymające się za ręce, to szkoła wiedziała w mniej niż dwie przerwy. Dziewczyny niekoniecznie chciały, żeby wszyscy się tak szybko dowiedzieli…"

\- "A to cholery…" - pokręcił głową. Szkolna siatka informacyjna była godna podziwu, ale sposób i cele jej użycia budziły odrazę - "O… kolejka zniknęła" - zauważył wskazując stojące przed nimi osoby w liczbie dwóch. Albo dwóch i pół, jeżeli jesteś naprawdę złośliwy.

\- "Super… Może zdążymy się najeść przed dzwonkiem…" - mruknęła z niezbyt zadowoloną miną - "Co właściwie teraz mamy?"

\- "Nie znasz planu?" - zdziwił się nieco.

\- "Nie" - Carroll wzruszyła ramionami - "Rano wrzucam do torby losowe książki, a w szkole zwykle chodzę za resztą klasy i zapamiętuję w jakiej klasie mamy lekcje."

\- "Okej" - Paul uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni wymięty świstek papieru i szybko przeleciał po nim wzrokiem - "Angielski. Sala dwanaście."

\- "Fajnie. Anglista jest spoko. Pewnie nawet nie zauważy, że ma nowego ucznia" - zaśmiała się, po czym przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiała - "Chyba nawet mam książki od anglika…"

\- "Czy nauczyciel, który nie zauważa obecności nowego ucznia zauważy brak książek?" - chłopak uniósł brew.

\- "Wątpię. On i tak uważa, że więcej nauczymy się z filmów, piosenek i gier oraz przeglądając internet" - odparła.

\- "Ciekawe… Moja nauczycielka od angielskiego była wkurzona przez dosłownie cały czas, miała ujemne poczucie humoru i irytowało ją wszystko, co szło nie po jej myśli" - przypomniał sobie uśmiechając się kwaśno.

\- "Auć…" - skrzywiła się dziewczyna - "Współczuję… O! W końcu!" - jej współczucie przerodziło się w radość w przeciągu sekund, kiedy zobaczyła jak otyły koleś odchodzi od okienka z trzema potężnymi, owiniętymi folią kanapkami. Złapała brązowowłosego za rękaw i pociągnęła go w kierunku przypominającej parapet lady.

\- "To jaką chcesz?" - zapytał wyłuskując portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Na kawałku szyby, który oddzielał łysiejącego sprzedawcę od klientów naklejono kolorowy wydruk z obrazkami przedstawiającymi różne kanapki, napisanymi drobnym maczkiem opisami oraz nabazgranymi czarnym flamastrem cenami.

\- "Tą" - wskazała kanapkę, z której wystawało parę liści sałaty. Według opisu jej głównym składnikiem było jajko. Towarzyszyły mu plasterki sera oraz wcześniej wspomniana zielenina.

\- "Okej…" - chłopak przez chwilę skanował listę wzrokiem - "To ja wezmę tą" - kiwnął nosem w stronę obrazka z kanapką z salami, po czym nachylił się nad ladą - "Dzień dobry" - odczekał krótką chwilkę na odpowiedź, ale usłyszał tylko niewyraźnie burknięcie - "Poproszę jedną kanapkę z jajkiem i jedną z salami."

\- "Nie ma" - sprzedawca odburknął nieprzyjemnym głosem.

\- "Której?" - zapytał chłopak odruchowo odsuwając się o kilka centymetrów.

\- "Salami" - odparł równie niemiło jak poprzednio.

\- "To w takim razie poproszę z szynką" - powiedział chłodno brązowowłosy. Usłyszał cichy chichot stojącej za nim dziewczyny.

Mężczyzna za szybą bez słowa, czy najdrobniejszego ruchu mięśni twarzy odwrócił się na bok i z niewielkiej chłodziarki wyciągnął dwie zawinięte w folię kanapki. Ułożył je po swojej stronie lady, po czym położył swe owłosione łapska tuż obok.

\- "To będzie pięć pięćdziesiąt" - mruknął znudzonym, niezadowolonym głosem.

Paul wydobył kilka drobniaków z kieszonki portfela, po czym wyłożył je na ladę i popchnął w kierunku sprzedawcy. W zamian za pieniądze otrzymał dwa foliowe zawiniątka, które natychmiast zabrał. Następnie ewakuował się spod okienka najszybciej jak potrafił.

\- "To chyba twoja" - po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się obydwu kanapkom podał jedną z nich niebieskowłosej. Zaczął odpakowywać swoją.

\- "Dzięki" - dziewczyna posłała mu piękny uśmiech i zaczęła odwijać swoje jedzenie.

Przez następne kilka minut snuli się w ciszy korytarzem, żując spokojnie swoje porcje. Obydwoje woleliby usiąść w stołówce i zjeść w spokoju, ale stanie w kolejce zajęło tyle czasu, że zaczął zbliżać się koniec przerwy. Ostatnie gryzy pochłonęli już praktycznie pod klasą.

* * *

Przeciągłe ziewnięcie rozbrzmiało w pustym, oświetlonym wpadającymi przez okno promieniami słońca pokoju. Na podłodze stały jeszcze pojedyncze kartony, a ściany, znajdujące się w przeciwległych kątach pomieszczenia regały oraz ustawione naprzeciwko łóżka biurko były praktycznie całkowicie puste - czekały już trzeci dzień na przyjęcie plakatu, znacznych ilości książek oraz laptopa. Większość z tych rzeczy nie była jeszcze wypakowana.

Materac skrzypnął cichutko metalowymi sprężynami gdy leżący na nim chłopak przewrócił się na bok by przyjrzeć się tarczy błękitnego, plastikowego budzika. Brakowało jeszcze dobrych pięciu minut do momentu, w którym powinien zacząć dzwonić. 'Świetnie…'

Stwierdzając, że właściwie nie chce mu się spać, brązowowłosy usiadł i zdjął zegar z nocnego stoliku. Zanim go odłożył, przesunął drobny przełącznik na boku obudowy, usypiając go na dobre.

Przerzucił nogi przez krawędź łóżka i przeciągnął się ponownie ziewając. Głośno i szeroko. Stopami wymacał włochate kapcie stojące zaraz przy łóżku, po czym wsunął je na nogi i wstał. Powolnym, leniwym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, prosto w stronę drzwi. Skrzypiąc lekko zawiasami wyszedł na korytarz, a następnie podreptał prosto do łazienki, gdzie w kilka minut uporał się z całym procesem porannej toalety.

Odłożył szczoteczkę do zębów do odpowiedniego stojaczka, po czym splunął brudno-białą pianą do umywalki. Odkręcił wodę, opłukał usta i ponownie wypluł ich zawartość. Woda chicho zabulgotała spływając w dół systemu rur.

Chłopak podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy w lustrze. Wyglądał całkiem nieźle pomijając resztki piany i pasty naokoło ust oraz potwornie rozczochrane włosy. Szybko wprowadził poprawki za pomocą ręcznika i grzebienia, po czym pomaszerował z powrotem do pokoju.

'Szkoła…' westchnął ciężko stawiając plecak na biurku. Zgarnął do niej potrzebne tego dnia książki i zeszyty, po czym zapiął bagaż i zrzucił go na podłogę. 'Przynajmniej ludzie spoko' pomyślał wyciągając z szafy świeżą koszulkę i zakładając ją w miejsce tej piżamowej.

W szkole rzeczywiście nie było źle. Większość nauczycieli, z którymi dotychczas miał okazję mieć lekcję była całkiem spoko, szybko znalazł sobie grupkę znajomych, miał całkiem niedaleko do domu… I miał też całkiem ciekawe towarzystwo, które budziło w nim psychoanalityczną ciekawość. Szkoda tylko, że po pierwszej długiej przerwie nie miał za bardzo okazji do rozmowy z niebieskowłosą. Dziewczyna znikała gdzieś co chwilę. Nawet uciekła z ostatniej lekcji, choć według słów Marceliny nie było to niczym niezwykłym.

Z cichym brzdęknięciem chłopak zapiął pasek, po czym naciągnął na siebie porzuconą poprzedniego dnia w losowym miejscu podłogi bluzę z kapturem. Na ramię zarzucił torbę, a z krawędzi biurka zabrał zegarek i pożywiający się dotychczas prądem telefon. Po założeniu czasomierza na nadgarstek, sprawdził godzinę. Miał jeszcze jakieś piętnaście minut do godziny, o której powinien zacząć się już ruszać w kierunku szkoły.

Wymaszerował z pokoju, szurając cicho włochatymi kapciami, które miały przypominać łapy postaci z pewnego klasyka science fiction i ruszył w dół schodów. Gdy znalazł się na parterze, porzucił torbę pod znajdującą się blisko drzwi ścianą, po czym skręcił do kuchni. Na środku pomieszczenia stał stół, a pod dwoma, znajdującymi się naprzeciwko siebie ścianami ustawiono szafki oraz urządzenia AGD.

Przy stole, nad otwartą, wczorajszą gazetą i żółtym kubkiem częściowo wypełnionym parującą kawą siedziała wyglądająca na bardzo zmęczoną kobieta. Miała włosy w kolorze ciemny blond, których kosmyki sterczały na wszystkie strony niczym usypane w stóg siano. Brakowało tylko zaplątanego grzebienia udającego widły. A zdarzyło się to już kiedyś.

\- "Cześć mamo" - przywitał się chłopak kierując się w stronę lodówki. Otworzył uszczelnione grubą, gumową uszczelką drzwi i zaczął przeglądać zawartość szklanych półek.

\- "Cześć synku" - odpowiedziała zaspanym głosem kobieta. Wysiorbała łyka gorącej kawy z kubka i przez chwilę wyglądała jakby miała coś powiedzieć, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Prawdopodobnie przysnęła albo po prostu zapomniała.

Brązowowłosy nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty wyszukiwaniem czegoś, na co miał tego ranka ochotę. Po kilku chwilach zredukował opcje z pięciu do dwóch, a ostateczna decyzja zajęła mu prawie minutę. W końcu zdecydował się na twaróg śmietankowy.

Plastikowy pojemniczek przypominający nieco drewniane wiaderko z jednym uchem ustawił na blacie, po czym z chlebaka wydobył dwie kromki wczorajszego chleba. Wcisnął je do tostera i uruchomił urządzenie, ustawiając je uprzednio na prawie najniższą wartość. Po około minucie chleb wyskoczył z metalicznym dźwiękiem sprężyn. Chłopak parząc lekko palce wyciągnął skibki na przyszykowany wcześniej talerz i rozsmarował na nich twarożek. Na koniec dodał nieco soli, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko swojej mamy i zaczął jeść.

\- "Znalazłeś jakiś kolegów?" - pani Miles uniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego syna zaspanym wzrokiem - "Zapomniałam zapytać wczoraj…"

\- "Znalazłem" - odparł Paul przerywając na chwilę posilanie się - "Co najmniej czterech. Może pięciu. Nie jestem pewien, bo ta piąta osoba mówi po koreańsku… W sumie to prawdopodobnie sześć."

\- "Szybko ci poszło" - kobieta pokiwała z uznaniem głową.

\- "Dzięki, mamo" - chłopak posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- "Nie uważam cię za kogoś kto ma problemy ze znajdowaniem przyjaciół" - zapewniła energicznie - "Ale…"

\- "Brak znajomych w poprzedniej szkole był spowodowany czymś całkiem innym niż nieśmiałość, mamo" - westchnął trzymając kawałek ostatniej skibki na wysokości ust - "Wiesz o tym przecież…" - powiedział, po czym wcisnął resztkę kanapki do ust.

\- "Dobrze, przepraszam…" - przewróciła oczami.

\- "Niefszfodzi" - wymamrotał brązowowłosy nie przerywając żucia kawałka pieczywa z twarożkiem. Jego mama nie była zbyt wprawną rozmówczynią. Czasami kontakty międzyludzkie wychodziły jej tak niezręcznie, że Paul zaczynał się zastanawiać jakim cudem udał się jej związek z jego ojcem.

Chłopak uniósł nadgarstek i zerknął na cyferblat zegarka. Dochodziło dwadzieścia po. Czas się zbierać. Wstał od stołu i odłożył pokryty okruszkami talerz do zlewu.

\- "Ja znikam" - oznajmił wychodząc z kuchni - "Będę po południu" - ruszył do przedpokoju, w którym z niskiej szafki wyciągnął buty. Naciągnął je na stopy, zarzucił plecak na ramię, a następnie otworzył drzwi - "Pa!" - krzyknął przez ramię.

\- "Pa" - dało się usłyszeć dochodzącą z kuchni odpowiedź.

Brązowowłosy wyszedł na chodniczek zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na dworze było całkiem ciepło. Po niebie pędziło kilka małych, puszystych chmurek, a delikatny, ciepły wietrzyk poruszał liśćmi i źdźbłami trawy. Takie poranki były sto razy bardziej motywujące niż te późnojesienne i zimowe. Paul ziewnął przeciągle zasłaniając usta pięścią, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

Głośne trzaśnięcie dochodzące gdzieś z boku i lekko z tyłu sprawiło, że chłopak się wzdrygnął. Obejrzał się przez ramię i napotkał na przenikliwe spojrzenie stojącej na progu sąsiedniego domu Marceliny. Dziewczyna wysoko uniosła brwi, po czym żywo ruszyła w stronę kolegi przeskakując po drodze symboliczny płotek.

\- "Nie wspominałeś, że mieszkasz zaraz obok mnie" - zagadała - "I cześć tak w ogóle."

\- "Cześć" - odpowiedział - "Może bym wspomniał, gdybym wiedział, że ty mieszkasz zaraz obok mnie" - wyszczerzył się.

Przeszli razem na chodnik i zaczęli maszerować niespiesznym krokiem w stronę szkoły. Przez ulicę praktycznie opustoszałego o tej porze osiedla przejeżdżały pojedyncze samochody ze śpieszącymi się do pracy sąsiadami.

\- "Fajnie, że w końcu będę miała z kim gadać w drodze do szkoły" - uśmiechnęła się ponownie nawiązując rozmowę. Podobnie jak brązowowłosy szła z dłońmi wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie spodni.

\- "Wczoraj cię nie spotkałem po drodze" - chłopak zerknął na nią nie odwracając głowy.

\- "Byłam u Bonnie" - odparła.

\- "Bonnibel jest twoją dziewczyną?" - zapytał po chwili ciężkiego zastanawiania się, czy w ogóle otwierać usta.

\- "Yep" - odparła krótko czarnowłosa - "Po czym poznałeś?"

\- "Proszę… Powiedz mi, że to pytanie to sarkazm" - uśmiechnął się do niej - "Nawet idiota by zauważył."

\- "Aż tak?" - dziewczyna udała niepokój.

\- "Niech zgadnę… Cała szkoła już wie?"

\- "LSP się skapnęła i wygadała całej szkole" - opowiedziała Marcelina - "Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie było dziwnie, ale potem ludzie się znudzili."

\- "To chyba dobrze" - powiedział. Przy okazji zauważył, że szkołę można było już dojrzeć w oddali.

\- "Dobrze. Lepiej być nie mogło" - mruknęła dziewczyna - "A co u Carroll? Wczoraj dużo z nią gadałeś."

\- "Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie opowiedzieć co u niej" - zaśmiał się Paul - "Kupiłem jej kanapkę. Pogadaliśmy trochę o szkole… Ludzie serio mają tutaj naturalnie kolorowe włosy?"

\- "A to u ciebie w mieście nie mieli?" - zdziwiła się nieco czarnowłosa.

\- "No nie za bardzo…" - mruknął chłopak - "Jedyne osoby, które farbowały włosy, to były jakieś nastolatki przechodzące przez fazę buntu…"

Skręcili z chodnika i kompletnie ignorując wąski pasek trawy wleźli na wybetonowaną powierzchnię znajdującą się przed szkołą. Służyła zwykle za parking dla nauczycieli, choć nie wyglądała jakby była do tego przeznaczona gdy ją planowano.

Pokonali żwawym krokiem kilkanaście metrów i dołączyli do kilku uczniów, którzy właśnie przechodzili przez drzwi szkoły. Zaraz za nimi w ich uszy uderzyła fala dźwięków standardowych dla pełnych dzieciarni korytarzy. Nie przejmując się niczym, przyjaciele kontynuowali konwersację maszerując w stronę swojej klasy. Choć właściwie to tylko Marcelina szła w jej stronę. Paul nie miał zielonego pojęcia w jakiej sali zaczyna dziś lekcje, więc tylko dreptał obok dziewczyny starając się nie zgubić i licząc na to, że nie będzie musiał wyciągać z kieszeni wymiętej notki, żeby się uświadomić. Był to jeden z tych momentów, w których miał ochotę strzelić se w ryj za swoje lenistwo. Na to jednak też był zbyt leniwy. Przynajmniej w tym momencie.

\- "Wiesz może dlaczego Carroll męczy jakiegoś małolata?" - zapytał chłopak odrywając swój umysł od rozmyślań na temat własnych niedoskonałości - "W sensie… Wyciąga od niego kasę na jedzenie."

\- "Widziałam" - mruknęła czarnowłosa. W jej głosie pojawiła się ledwie zauważana, ponura nuta - "Zawsze tak ma… Potrzebuje uwagi i odczucia bycia kimś silniejszym… Czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ona ma… Problemy rodzinne" - westchnęła ciężko - "Tylko proszę… Nie mów jej, że ci to powiedziałam."

\- "Okej… Nie ma sprawy" - powiedział poważnie brązowowłosy. Jednocześnie zaczął głęboko rozmyślać nad tym co właśnie usłyszał. Przyszło my do głowy, że może wystarczy jeśli poświęci niebieskowłosej trochę uwagi i się z nią zaprzyjaźni, żeby ograniczyć jej łobuzerskie pobudki. Niepokoiła go za to jej chęć dominacji. Zastanawiał się jak wygląda to w praktyce, bo widział tak naprawdę niewiele. I te problemy rodzinne… Co też mogło dziać się w domu tej biednej dziewczyny…

\- "Cześć!" - głos Finna przebijający się przez nieustający hałas tła zwrócił uwagę brązowowłosego. Sądząc po obecności braci oraz Bonnibel w jednym miejscu można było spokojnie założyć, że dotarli pod odpowiednią salę.

\- "Siemka" - odpowiedziała Marcelina. Paul ograniczył się do gestu odprowadzając jednocześnie wzrokiem czarnowłosą, która zbliżyła się do swojej dziewczyny i cmoknęła ją w policzek.

\- "Słyszeliście, że Finn znalazł sobie pannę?" - zaśmiał się Jake. Twarz jego młodszego brata przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

\- "Spadaj, Jake" - ubrany w zabawną czapkę z uszami chłopak szturchnął nieco wyższego od siebie blondyna, który praktycznie natychmiast zaczął chichotać - "No weź…"

\- "Kim jest ta szczęśliwa dziewczyna?" - zapytała Lady wyrastając tuż za plecami swego chłopaka - "제이크의 영광."

\- "Hej Lady" - odpowiedział Jake. Pozostali również się przywitali. Mniej lub bardziej artykułowanie - "On się nie przyzna" - zaśmiał się blondyn wracając do tematu życia miłosnego swego brata - "Kojarzycie tą rudą? Z klasy młodego."

\- "Czekaj… Czy ona nie jest przypadkiem córką tego właściciela stacji benzynowej?" - zapytała Bonnibel przypominając sobie postawnego rudzielca, który parę razy odwiedził jej ojca, żeby porozmawiać o "interesach". Zwykle wychodził wściekły.

\- "Dokładnie ta!" - wyszczerzył się Jake kompletnie ignorując coraz czerwieńszego brata, który posyłał mówiącym piorunujące spojrzenia. Paul kompletnie nie ogarniał o czym jego przyjaciele mówią, ale wyraz twarzy Finna był całkiem zabawny.

Dzwonek jak zwykle odezwał się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, przerywając kolejną już w tym roku szkolnym rozmowę. Wkrótce po nim pojawił się nauczyciel, który wprowadził zgraję rozgadanych uczniów do sali i zaczął prowadzić lekcję. Dzień jak co dzień.

Coś jednak nie było do końca takie jak być powinno - klasa nie była bowiem w pełnym składzie. Niby nic wielkiego, ludziom zawsze coś wypadnie. Czy to choroba, czy jakieś ważne sprawy, czy nawet rozładowane baterie w budziku. Problemem - przynajmniej dla Paula - nie było jednak to, że kogoś brakowało. Problemem było to, że nieobecną osobą okazała się Carroll.

Niebieskowłosej dziewczyny nie było przez pierwszą i drugą lekcję oraz przez większą część długiej przerwy. Pod koniec owej przerwy, Paul postanowił zasięgnąć języka. Znalazł przeżuwającą końcówkę kanapki Marcelinę, która towarzyszyła Bonnibel w czytaniu jakieś grubej książki i zapytał, czy Carroll często unika szkoły. Nie zdziwił się ani trochę otrzymawszy twierdzącą odpowiedź. Przy okazji dowiedział się również, że sama czarnowłosa chętnie pounikałaby lekcji, ale nie za bardzo jest w stanie, bo Bonnie pewnie przeszłaby do jej domu i siłą wyciągnęła z łóżka. Z podzielenie się tą informacją otrzymała lekkiego kuksańca w bok od swojej dziewczyny.

Chłopak odszedł mniej więcej w stronę klasy, którą sprawdził parę minut wcześniej na swojej pogniecionej notce. Postanowił odpuścić sobie mniej lub bardziej planowaną rozmowę z niebieskowłosą. Nie wiedział zresztą za bardzo o czym konkretnie miałby z nią rozmawiać. Głupio mu było zaczepiać rozmowę o informacje, które niekoniecznie powinny być mu znane. Wolał przypadkiem nie wkopać Marceliny.

Zdziwił się dość mocno gdy zbliżając się do swojej sali zobaczył niewysoką, niebieskowłosą postać siedzącą po turecku pod ścianą. Opierała głowę na łokciach i beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w podłogę wykonaną ze stylizowanego na kamień, gładkiego betonu. Pod tyłkiem miała swój plecak, który wyróżniał się tym, jak bardzo był pusty w porównaniu do toreb reszty klasy.

Paul westchnął ciężko. Znów musiał działać bez uprzedniego planowania. Nigdy nie miał pewności co do skuteczności swych spontanicznych decyzji. Tym razem jednak życie nie dało mu ani wielu możliwości, ani czasu do zastanowienia. Bez dalszych rozmyślań ruszył w stronę dziewczyny i już po chwili stał tuż obok. Wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni, ukucnął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- "Siemka" - przywitał się. Carroll uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Uniosła lekko brwi.

\- "Hej…" - wymamrotała znów odwracając się w stronę pokrytego losowymi ławicami barwnych plamek betonu.

\- "Wszystko okej?" - zapytał chłopak. Przekrzywił głowę starając się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- "Dlaczego pytasz?" - dziewczyna nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Ton głosu miała monotonny i ponury.

\- "Bo wyglądasz jakby ktoś ci rodzinę zabił…" - powiedział spokojnie brązowowłosy.

\- "Byłabym znacznie bardziej zadowolona, wierz mi" - uśmiechnęła się kwaśno zwracając w końcu głowę w jego stronę.

\- "Aż tak źle?" - Paul uniósł brew, po czym wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę siedzącej.

Dziewczyna bez słowa chwyciła za wyciągniętą dłoń i wspierając się na niej wstała z podłogi. Otrzepała swoje ciemno-niebieskie jeansy, po czym wyszczerzyła się do chłopaka. Sztucznie jak cholera, ale zawsze była to miła odmiana.

\- "Rozglądałeś się już po mieście?" - zapytała. Brzmiała jakby już dawno zapomniała o swoim podłym nastroju sprzed kilku chwil. Brązowowłosy zdziwił się, ale postanowił nie komentować. Wolał widzieć wesołą Carroll.

\- "Nie miałem okazji" - odparł.

\- "Oprowadzę cię. Czekaj po lekcjach pod szkołą" - oznajmiła nie pozostawiając wiele miejsca na dyskusję.

\- "Okej" - chłopak zgodził się wzruszając ramionami. Nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty, a jego rodzice nigdy nie mieli problemu z późniejszymi powrotami do domu.

Lekcje jak na złość ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Do tego większość była nudna jak flaki z olejem. Cała klasa zdawała się być markotna i wyciszona, co sprawiało, że jedynym źródłem bodźców nauczyciel. Kółko się zamykało, a Paul przysypiał.

Pozostałe przerwy - w tym jedna długa - również nie były jakoś wybitnie interesujące. Carroll gdzieś wybywała, po czym wracała na kilka minut po dzwonku. Z przyjaciółmi też nie było jakieś wyjątkowo ciekawej rozmowy. Bracia cały czas o czymś gadali, ale tematy nie za bardzo się kleiły. Pozostali szybko odłączali się i zaczynali zajmować własnymi sprawami. Marcelina usiadła na schodkach, wzięła Bonnibel na kolana i zaczęła coś z nią szeptać. Lady stanęła za swoim chłopakiem i zaczęła robić coś na swoim telefonie. Tylko Paul nie za bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Przysłuchiwał się jałowym dyskusjom braci żałując, że nie zabrał ze sobą żadnej książki.

Upragniony ostatni dzwonek uwolnił chłopaka od męczarni nudy i bezruchu. Razem z całą klasą poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął pakować książki do plecaka. Kiedy skończył i rozejrzał się po pustoszejącej sali nie odnalazł niebieskowłosej. 'Czekaj pod szkołą' przypomniał sobie.

' _Pewnie nie przyjdzie_ ' głos z tyłu głowy starał się być tak szyderczy jak się tylko dało.

'Nah…'

Paul nauczył się już dawno ignorować chamskie podszepty. Narzucił plecak na ramię, po czym ruszył ku wyjściu mijając po drodze kilku grzebiących się uczniów. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przedostanie się przez spływający ku wyjściu tłum. Zaraz za drzwiami odbił w bok i zatrzymał się pod ścianą, tuż obok zakratowanego okienka do piwnicy. Przyglądał się mu czekając aż młodzież się rozejdzie. Nawet nie wiedział, że w tej szkole jest piwnica. Nie odwiedził jeszcze wszystkich zakamarków.

Stanie pod ścianą i gapienie się na podrdzewiałą kratkę szybko stało się nudne. Do tego nogi chłopaka postanowiły się zmęczyć. Uznawszy, że większość uczniów już sobie poszła, usiadł na jednym ze stopni i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Posłał mamie krótkiego SMS-a mówiącego, że przyjdzie do domu nieco później, po czym zaczął przeglądać stronę ze śmiesznymi obrazkami.

Nie minęło dużo czasu gdy usłyszał wyraźne skrzypnięcie drzwi i kroki na betonowych schodach. Sądząc, że to po prostu wychodzący do domu nauczyciel, albo bardzo powolny uczeń, nawet nie oderwał wzroku od niewielkiego ekranu. Niezidentyfikowana osoba zatrzymała się jednak tuż za nim, po czym zeskoczyła ze schodów na umiejscowiony przed nimi chodnik. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka, rzucając na niego cień. Choć ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało, podniósł głowę.

\- "O. Jesteś" - powiedział orientując się, że stojąca przed nim osoba, to oczekiwana przez niego niebieskowłosa.

\- "Jak widać" - wyszczerzyła się - "Gotowy?"

\- "Yep" - przytaknął podnosząc się i chowając telefon do kieszeni. Stojąca przed nim dziewczyna po sekundzie cofnęła się o krok zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko chłopaka się znajduje.

\- "No to ruchy" - pokazała mu język, po czym odwróciła się w stronę oddalonego o paręnaście metrów chodnika i zaczęła całkiem żwawo maszerować. Brązowowłosy przewrócił oczami, po czym szybkim krokiem podążył za nią.

\- "Jest tu w ogóle coś ciekawego do zobaczenia?" - zapytał z uśmiechem. Zrównał się z Carroll i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni.

Było nieco cieplej niż rano, ale na niebie pojawiło się więcej chmur. Do tego zaczął wiać wiatr. Nie był silny, ani jakoś specjalnie chłodny, ale na pewno zauważalny. Bawił się marniejącymi liśćmi zwisającymi z gałęzi drzew oraz niebieską grzywką dziewczyny, która zdawała się nie mieć z tym najmniejszych problemów.

Ulicą nie przejeżdżały praktycznie żadne samochody. Trochę to intrygowało Paula, który większość swego dotychczasowego życia spędził w dużym mieście. Wlezienie tam na ulicę w godzinach szczytu zwykle nie kończyło się zbyt przyjemnie. Tutaj za to wszystko zdawało się być skrajnie spokojne. Od ruchu drogowego po szkolne klasy.

\- "Nie za bardzo…" - skrzywiła się dziewczyna - "Mamy całkiem spoko park i kawiarnię z zajebistą szarlotką. A… I jakieś pół kilometra od miasta jest jezioro i ruiny hotelu."

\- "Ruiny? Co się z nim stało?" - zapytał unosząc brew. Coraz częściej łapał się na robieniu tej konkretnej miny i nie był do końca pewien, czy mu się to podoba.

\- "Sfajczył się" - odparła krótko - "Już dawno. Zanim się urodziliśmy. Ale ludzie mówią, że miejsce jest nawiedzone, czy coś i nikt tego nie chce kupić. Stoi takie ogrodzone i zarośnięte… Wszyscy tam łażą robić imprezy w lecie."

\- "Ciekawe…" - mruknął Paul. Wymacał w kieszeni portfel i zaczął się zastanawiać się ile ma w nim kasy. Z tego co pamiętał był tam na pewno jeden dość gruby banknot - "Co ty na to żeby przejść się do tej kawiarni?" - zaproponował zerkając w kierunku towarzyszki, która chwilowo skupiła się na kopaniu jakiegoś kamienia. Tłumaczyło to trochę bruzdy i drobne nacięcia na czubkach jej tenisówek.

\- "Nie mam kasy" - wzruszyła gwałtownie ramionami nie odrywając wzroku od kamienia. W tych kilku słowach wyraźnie brakowało pewności siebie, która towarzyszyła jej poprzednim wypowiedziom.

\- "O to się nie martw" - uspokoił ją chłopak odwracając się w kierunku marszu i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Nawet nie patrząc kopnął kamień, który uciekł z zasięgu nóg niebieskowłosej. Dziewczyna mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Postanowiła się powstrzymać od mówienia, że nie musi kupować jej jedzenia. Jak zwykle.

Kilka wypełnionych bezcelową konwersacją minut później, ich oczom ukazał się park. Znajdował się po drugiej stronie ulicy, za nieco szerszym chodnikiem, z którego co kilka metrów wyrastały proste lampy zwieńczone okrągłymi kloszami z mlecznego szkła. Sam park był porośniętym trawą i drzewami wzniesieniem terenu. Niewysokim - nie wznosił się pewnie nawet na metr ponad poziom ulicy. Przecinała go siatka wysypanej drobnymi kamykami dróżki, przy której, na brukowanych podestach, ustawione były ławki.

\- "Idziemy przez park" - oznajmiła Carroll. Stanęła na krawężniku, rozejrzała się w prawo i lewo, po czym przebiegła przez ulicę.

Paul nie skomentował przechodzenia przez ulicę w miejscu pozbawionym pasów. Nie widział zresztą żadnego przejścia w okolicy, więc takie narzekanie nie miałoby większego sensu. Nie zwlekając dłużej, rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony, z których mogło cokolwiek nadjechać, a następnie ruszył w ślad niebieskowłosej.

Gdy dołączył do dziewczyny, ta praktycznie natychmiast zapuściła się między drzewa kiwając jednocześnie głową w geście nakazującym by za nią podążać. Paul bez wahania ruszył za nią. Wszedł na równo przyciętą trawę, skrytą w cieniu potężnych drzew. Z każdym krokiem miał coraz większe odczucie spokoju. Czas zdawał się płynąć inaczej w tym miejscu. Dźwięki były przytłumione, a wiejący wcześniej wiatr całkowicie zaniknął. Do tego w tle pojawił się ledwie zauważalny szum liści.

Carroll rozpłynęła się tymczasem gdzieś między potężnymi pniami drzew, a parkowymi lampami, które cierpliwie czekały na swoją porę. Brązowowłosy zatrzymał się na żwirowej dróżce, która zachrzęściła od niechcenia pod ciężarem jego buciorów. Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał cichy chichot, ale nie obejrzał się. Spokojnie skanował otoczenie wzrokiem, poszukując choćby najdrobniejszej plamki niebieskiego odcinającej się na tle roślin.

\- " _Nie szukaj. Odejdź"_ \- zimny, czarny szept wślizgnął mu się do lewego ucha. Chłopak wzdrygnął się. Teraz już na pewno się nie odwróci.

\- "Dlaczego miałbym odejść?" - zapytał ruchami ust. Nie wydał najcichszego nawet dźwięku, ale jego słowa i tak popłynęły tam gdzie powinny.

\- " _Ta istota pędzi ku przepaści"_ \- oślizgły, chłodny głos wwiercił mu się w prawe ucho. Stojąca kilka metrów od niego lampa zamrugała. Zupełnie jakby coś przedwcześnie obudziło ją ze snu. Zaraz jednak do niego wróciła, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie przyszła na nią pora - " _Zdaje się być silna, ale każdego dnia coraz bardziej się kruszy"_ \- gdzieś w oddali, między drzewami przemknęła niebieska plamka - " _Niczym źle wykuty metal, pewnego dnia pęknie i pociągnie cię za sobą. Odejdź, bo później będzie za późno."_

\- "Po jaką cholerę mi to mówisz?" - spytał. W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta goryczy - "Od kiedy chcesz dla mnie dobra?"

\- " _Od zawsze. Bez ciebie nie ma mnie"_ \- zaśmiał się głos. Śmiech wibrował między drzewami, zakłócając ich spokój - " _Ale to pierwszy raz, w którym coś może cię zniszczyć…"_

\- "Nie bądź śmieszny" - mruknął chłopak siłą odrywając swoje myśli od tematu. Nie chciał choćby przez sekundę jechać torem wskazanym przez…

Znów spostrzegł niebieską plamkę. Z cichym chrzęstem oderwał podeszwy od żwirowej ścieżyny i popędził między drzewa. Znajomy kolor migał co chwilę na krawędzi jego pola widzenia. To z lewej, to z prawej, to znów za jakimś drzewem. Odbił się kilka razy od pokrytych szorstką korą pni.

Zatrzymał się czując na ramieniu czyjąś lekką dłoń.

Obejrzał się i uśmiechnął lekko widząc przed sobą znajomą twarz.

\- "Mam cię. Wygrałam" - oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie Carroll.

\- "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co to była za gra" - Paul pokręcił z uśmiechem głową - "Ale spoko. Wygrałaś."

\- "Idziemy dalej!" - powiedziała wskazując jakiś ciężki do sprecyzowania kierunek, po czym zaczęła iść ignorując ścieżki - "Jak podoba ci się park?" - rzuciła przez ramię.

\- "Intrygujący…" - odpowiedział nieco niepewnie brązowowłosy - "Jak długo on istnieje?"

\- "Cholera wie" - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami - "Pewnie ma tyle lat co miasto."

Miał więcej. Paul czuł to w kościach. Choć wcześniej parkiem to miejsce nie było na pewno. Długie lata temu musiał być tu las. Bardzo gęsty i bardzo ciemny las. Taki, do którego ludzie bali się wchodzić sądząc, że coś ich pożre. Albo taki, który ktoś nazwał kiedyś świętym i zabronił do niego wchodzić. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy chce spędzić choćby chwilę dłużej w tym miejscu. Z drugiej jednak strony może nieprzyjemna sytuacja była tylko jednorazowym zdarzeniem. Bo poza nią park był bardzo przyjemnym miejscem.

Wiadomo było jednak, że Paul i Carroll zbliżają się do granicy tego niezwykłego miejsca. Czuć było powolną zmianę w atmosferze. Narastał świst wiatru i było wręcz czuć zmianę w powietrzu. Zmianę jego smaku i zapachu. Tyle, że zamiast typowych zapachów miasta, do nozdrzy chłopaka zaczął dobierać się aromat, który zwykle towarzyszył cukierniom.

\- "Niech zgadnę…" - zwrócił się do dziewczyny - "Idziemy teraz do tej kawiarni?"

\- "Zgadłeś po zapachu?" - zerknęła na brązowowłosego, który pokiwał głową - "To jeszcze nic. Drzewa wciąż blokują zapach. Jeszcze parę metrów i dopiero będzie czuć."

Dziewczyna miała rację. Zaraz po tym jak minęli ostatnie drzewa i postawili stopy na innym chodniku z prostymi lampami zwieńczonymi okrągłymi kloszami z mlecznego szkła, aromat nabrał sił i stawał się coraz potężniejszy z każdym krokiem w stronę niewielkiego budynku umiejscowionego po drugiej stronie ulicy. Jego przednia ściana w większości składała się z dużych, prostokątnych okien i szklanych drzwi, za którymi widać było kilka osób siedzących na stylowych siedzeniach. Nad wejściem do kawiarni znajdował się żółty napis "U Treetrunks" oraz niewielki obrazek przedstawiający małego, żółto-zielonego słonia przypominającego nieco pluszaka. Był okrągły i narysowany jakby pochodził z książeczki dla dzieci.

Oszklone drzwi skrzypnęły i, otwierając się, uderzyły w pozłacany dzwonek zwisający z płaskownika przymocowanego do futryny. Żaden z nielicznych klientów nie zwrócił uwagi na wejście dwóch nowych osób.

Wnętrze kawiarni było urządzone w stylu sprzed lat. Paul nie był w stanie określić konkretnych czasów. Nigdy nie był w tym dobry.

Podłoga wyłożona była białymi i czerwonymi płytkami. Pod ścianami stały stoliki oraz siedzenia obite czerwoną skórą. Lada znajdowała się na środku ściany przeciwległej do drzwi. Była długa i dość wysoka, a przed nią stało kilka stołków barowych. Za nią uwijała się starsza kobieta w żółtawo-zielonych ubraniach i białym fartuchu z czerwonymi szwami. Brakowało tylko szafy grającej ustawionej gdzieś w kącie.

Carroll zaciągnęła Paula do jednego ze stolików i usadziła go na miękkiej, czerwonej skórze, która po bliższym kontakcie okazała się sztuczna. Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko i zerknęła w stronę lady, zza której wychodziła właśnie starsza pani.

\- "Dzień dobry" - kobieta przywitała się stając przy stoliku - "Witaj Carroll" - zwróciła się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny. Ledwo dało się usłyszeć w jej głosie moment, w którym przypominała sobie imię klientki - "A kim jest twój przyjaciel?"

\- "Jestem Paul" - chłopak przedstawił się zanim jego towarzyszka zdążyła się odezwać - "Przeprowadziłem się do Ooo w weekend."

\- "W takim razie witaj w naszym pięknym, małym mieście" - uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszonki fartucha drobny notatnik - "Co chcielibyście zamówić?"

\- "Ja poproszę szarlotkę i herbatę" - powiedziała niebieskowłosa. Starsza pani natychmiast zanotowała jej zamówienie w notesiku. Obydwie spojrzały na Paula.

\- "Eeem…" - brązowowłosy nie miał zielonego pojęcia co zamówić. Nie znał nawet menu - "Ja chyba wezmę to samo…"

Odziana w fartuch kobieta dopisała coś do zamówienia, po czym posłała klientom uśmiech i odeszła przygotować jedzenie.

\- "Czy ona zapamiętuje imiona wszystkich swoich klientów?" - zapytał szeptem Paul nachylając się nad stołem.

\- "Ta. Wystarczy, że raz tu przyjdziesz" - odpowiedziała cicho - "Od razu skapnie się, że cię nie zna i się przywita. Pewnie jedynymi miejscowymi, których nie zna są twoi rodzice, czy z kim tam przyjechałeś."

\- "Rodzice. Nie mam rodzeństwa" - powiedział wracając do normalnej głośności rozmowy - "A ty?"

\- "Nope. Mieszkam tylko z matką" - odparła. Jej głos stał się obojętny. Trzeba było jak najszybciej zejść z tematu.

Mocno pomogła w tym właścicielka kawiarni oraz przyniesiona przez nią szarlotka. Kobieta postawiła tackę na stole i w kilka sekund rozstawiła talerze z ciastem oraz filiżanki z herbatą przed klientami, po czym uśmiechnęła się, życzyła smacznego i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

Paul przesunął swój talerz nieco w lewo, wyrównując jego położenie względem siebie. Następnie obserwując kątem oka niebieskowłosą, która właśnie dosypywała cukier do swej herbaty, wziął widelczyk i wbił go w kruche ciasto. Oddzielił kawałek porcji, po czym wpakował ją sobie do ust.

Musiał przyznać - Carroll nie skłamała mówiąc, że tutejsza szarlotka jest zajebista. Ciężko było opisać konkrety, ale kawałek ciasta zniknął z talerza zastraszająco szybko. Dziewczyna zresztą skończyła swą porcję niedługo później.

\- "Widzę, że ci smakuje" - zauważyła z uśmiechem, po czym siorbnęła łyka wciąż gorącej herbaty.

\- "Chyba nie jadłem lepszej" - potwierdził zaglądając do swojej filiżanki. Pełna była aromatycznej cieczy o jasno-brązowej barwie - "Choć to nie mówi wiele biorąc pod uwagę to, że chyba w życiu nie jadłem szarlotki…"

\- "Nigdy?" - zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

\- "Nie miałem okazji jakoś…"

Na dłuższą chwilę przy stoliku zapadła cisza, którą zakłócały tylko ciche siorbnięcia. Obydwoje obserwowali się nawzajem udając, że rozglądają się po lokalu.

\- "Skąd tak właściwie przyjechałeś?" - zapytała w pewnym momencie niebieskowłosa. Odłożyła opróżnioną do połowy filiżankę na spodek i spojrzała prosto na towarzysza zlizując jednocześnie kroplę herbaty z górnej wargi - "Nie wspomniałeś o tym w klasie."

\- "Słuchałaś powitalnej przemowy?" - zaśmiał się akcentując ostatnie słowa.

\- "Czasem słucham na lekcjach" - powiedziała, po czym pokazała mu język - "To przyznasz się gdzie mieszkałeś?"

\- "Nowa Konkordia" - odpowiedział, po czym pociągnął łyk herbaty.

\- "Czekaj… Gdzie to było…" - dziewczyna oparła się na łokciu i podrapała środkowym palcem po wygolonej części głowy patrząc jednocześnie gdzieś w sufit - "Oh… Już kojarzę. Spore miasto."

\- "Ta. I nieporównywalnie bardziej chaotyczne niż to" - uśmiechnął się - "Widziałem dziś jakieś pięć samochodów. Tam widziałem tak z dziesięć razy więcej w minutę."

\- "Większość ludzi pracuje poza miastem, pewnie dlatego jest tak spokojnie… Nigdy nie byłam w większym mieście…" - mruknęła opuszczając na chwilę wzrok. Zaraz jednak się wyprostowała i spojrzała prosto na chłopaka - "A dlaczego to miasto nazywa się Nowa Konkordia? Była jakaś stara Konkordia?" - zapytała uśmiechając się głupkowato.

\- "A wiesz, że była?" - zaśmiał się Paul - "Paręset lat temu istniało takie miasteczko. Niedaleko Aktualnego położenia Nowej Konkordii. Opustoszało i upadło, bo mieszkańcy nie mogli się zgodzić w… chyba we wszystkim."

\- "Czyli Nowa Konkordia mogłaby się równie dobrze nazywać Konkordia" - zauważyła Carroll.

\- "Z tego co pamiętam z wczesnej podstawówki, to frakcja polityczna zakładająca Nową Konkordię pochodziła z Konkordii" - wyjaśnił - "Nie chcieli, żeby miasto skończyło tak jak tamto, więc zmienili nazwę, wierząc, że poprzednia mogła im przynieść pecha."

\- "Nie mogli zmienić na jakąś inną?" - dziewczyna uniosła brew - "To przecież wciąż Konkordia. Jeśli tamta nazwa miała być przeklęta, to dodanie do niej "Nowa" niewiele by zmieniło…"

\- "Widocznie przeklęta nie była, bo miasto ma się całkiem dobrze" - zauważył. Przypomniała mu się jednocześnie podobna dyskusja, której był uczestnikiem kilka lat temu - "Założyciele nie byli zbyt błyskotliwi…"

\- "Heh…" - zaśmiała się, po czym siorbnęła herbatę. Albo raczej zaczęła od siorbnięcia i przeszła w normalne łykanie orientując się, że herbata jest już całkowicie zdatna do picia - "Ja ci nie opowiem historii Ooo. Pewnie też było w podstawówce, ale kompletnie nic nie pamiętam. Dziewczyna Marceliny… Jak jej było… Bonnibel! Tak, Bonnibel. Ona by ci pewnie wszystko wyrecytowała z pamięci."

\- "Znacie się z Marceliną, prawda?" - zapytał chcąc ułożyć sobie wszystkie relacje wewnątrzklasowe - "Była chyba jedyną osobą, która bez zastanowienia powiedziała, że nie jesteś wredna" - powstrzymał się od dodawania drugiej części epitetu jaki usłyszał poprzedniego dnia.

\- "Cóż… Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że Marcelina jest moją przyjaciółką…" - mruknęła zaglądając do opróżnionej filiżanki - "Chodź dawno z nią nie gadałam…" - skrzywiła się lekko.

\- "Zdaje się cię wciąż lubić" - powiedział chłopak dopijając swój napój.

\- "Zbieramy się?" - zapytała unosząc wzrok na towarzysza.

Zanim Paul zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, przy ich stoliku zmaterializowała się starsza kobieta w fartuchu. Zgarnęła puste talerze i opróżnione filiżanki na tackę, a na środku stołu zostawiła mały spodek z rachunkiem i cukierkiem. Następnie zniknęła gdzieś za ladą.

\- "Łał… Intuicja, czy słuch nietoperza?" - zapytał brązowowłosy po chwili gapienia się na świstek papieru.

\- "A ja wiem… Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy podeszła…" - dziewczyna była równie zaskoczona.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, po czym przysunął spodek do siebie i podniósł z niego rachunek. Deser i herbaty kosztowały razem dwanaście pięćdziesiąt. Chłopak odłożył papier z powrotem na naczynie, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel. Z dużej, bocznej przegrody wyłuskał banknot z nadrukowaną dziesiątką, a z mniejszej kieszonki wyjął monetę z dużą piątką. Przygniótł nimi świstek zabierając jednocześnie cukierka, po czym skinął w stronę dziewczyny.

Obydwoje wstali i ruszyli w stronę drzwi żegnając się po drodze z właścicielką. Na zewnątrz wyprowadziły ich urwane przez zamykające się drzwi dźwięki dzwonków.

Na dworze było odrobinę chłodniej niż przedtem. Wiatr wzmógł się odrobinę, a słońce zniżyło o parę stopni. Carroll pociągnęła Paula chodnikiem w kierunku ciężkim do określenia dla kogoś nieznającego miasta. Zdawało się, że planowała obejść park.

Nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się. W pół kroku. Jakby coś przymroziło ją do ziemi. Wsadziła rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej telefon. Model niezbyt nowy, ale wyposażony w ekran dotykowy. Pochodzący zapewne z tego krótkiego okresu pomiędzy czasami, w których telefony dotykowe były wielkie jak cegły, a tymi, w których kształtem i rozmiarem zaczęły przypominać prostokątne płytki podłogowe.

Stuknęła kilka razy w ekran, po czym skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem. Paul zajrzał jej przez ramię, ale nie był w stanie doczytać wiadomości, którą wyświetlała się na ekranie. Ręka dziewczyny zaczęła się trząść. Sądząc po minie niebieskowłosej powodem tego trzęsienia była złość.

\- "Kurwa" - przeklęła głośno. Używając nadmiernej siły wyłączyła telefon i wcisnęła go w głąb kieszeni.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytał chłopak unosząc brwi.

\- "Moja matka do mnie napisała…" - westchnęła ciężko dziewczyna - "Powiedziała, że mam nie wracać dziś do domu, bo mnie już nie wpuści…"

\- "Podała powód?" - Paulowi ciężko było wyobrazić sobie taką sytuację.

\- "Gdzie tam" - prychnęła - "Pewnie jej się nie spodobało, że mnie tak długo nie ma i pojechała do jakieś swojej psiapsióły zostawiając drzwi zamknięte… To nie pierwszy raz…"

\- "Masz do kogo iść?" - zapytał. Niebieskowłosa tylko wzruszyła ramionami wpatrując się w pękniętą płytkę chodnikową - "Wiesz co? Myślę, że moi rodzice się nie obrażą jeśli u mnie przenocujesz…"

* * *

\- "Nie wspominałeś, że mieszkasz obok Marceliny" - zauważyła Carroll podążając za chłopakiem przez trawnik w stronę drzwi jego domu.

\- "Nie pytałaś" - odparł otwierając drzwi. Przepuścił dziewczynę przodem, po czym samemu wślizgnął się do środka i zamknął za sobą - "Poczekaj tu chwilę, pogadam z mamą" - powiedział ściągając buty. Zrobił to zadziwiająco szybko biorąc pod uwagę to, że nosił pseudo-wojskowe kamasze.

Pozbywszy się obuwia, brązowowłosy podreptał do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia, z którego do początku dochodziły wyraźne dźwięki uderzających o siebie garnków, czy innymi słowy - do kuchni. Wewnątrz uwijała się pani Miles, której ciemno-blond włosy były w znacznie lepszym stanie niż rano. Zniknęły też wory pod oczami. Paul nie wiedział, czy była to zasługa czasu, czy też może makijażu. Nie za bardzo go to zresztą obchodziło.

\- "Hej, mamo" - przywitał się.

\- "O. Cześć synku" - kobieta przerwała na chwilę przenoszenie czystych naczyń ze zmywarki do szafek i posłała chłopakowi uśmiech - "Jak było w szkole?"

\- "Okej" - i tak nie było o czym opowiadać. Zresztą były ważniejsze sprawy - "Ale mam takie pytanko…"

\- "Tak?" - zapytała tym razem nie przerywając pracy.

\- "Koleżanka nie ma przy sobie kluczy do domu, a jej rodzice o tym nie wiedzą i zostawili zamknięte drzwi, a wracają dopiero jutro" - skłamał. Nie wiedział czy Carroll poczułaby się komfortowo gdyby powiedział prawdę. Podejrzewał, że nie za bardzo - "Mogłaby u nas przenocować?"

\- "Nie ma sprawy" - mama wyjrzała zza otwartych drzwi jakieś szafki - "Tylko gdzie będzie spać? Pokój gościnny jest zastawiony kartonami, a na kanapie jej chyba nie położysz…"

\- "Może spać u mnie…" - zaproponował Paul. Pani Miles zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- "Jeśli nie będzie miała nic przeciwko" - powiedziała powoli, po czym spojrzała na coś za swoim synem. Do kuchni zajrzała właśnie Carroll. Uśmiechnęła się nieco nieśmiało.

\- "Mogę spać gdziekolwiek" - oznajmiła - "I dzień dobry pani."

\- "Dzień dobry" - odpowiedziała kobieta przyglądając się gościowi z uwagą - "W takim razie nie ma sprawy" - przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy czegoś jeszcze nie dodać, ale w końcu tylko pokręciła głową i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

Paul wycofał się z kuchni i skinął w stronę dziewczyny, która szybko cofnęła się pod drzwi i bez rozwiązywania sznurowadeł zrzuciła swoje tenisówki. Następnie podążyła za gospodarzem na górę i dalej, do jego pokoju. Na miejscu zrzucili plecaki pod ścianę. Brązowowłosy usiadł na fotelu biurowym i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

\- "Rozgość się" - powiedział wskazując jej swoje łóżko i czując się cholernie nieswojo.

Niebieskowłosa usiadła nie przerywając rozglądania się po pokoju. Dokładnie przyjrzała się wszystkim meblom oraz pozostawionym w kącie kartonom. Na koniec przeniosła spojrzenie na Paula.

\- "Dużo masz książek" - skomentowała zawartość kartonów.

\- "Tak dużo, że nie chce mi się ich układać na półkach…" - mruknął chłopak.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach była… niezręczna. Co najmniej. Brązowowłosy gapił się na krawędź łóżka unikając wzroku dziewczyny, która starała się udawać, że nie patrzy prosto na niego.

Napięcie rozładował dopiero śmiech niebieskowłosej.

\- "To co będziemy robić?" - zapytała kładąc się plecami na łóżku i wbijając wzrok w sufit - "Bo spać to raczej teraz nie pójdziemy."

\- "Bo ja wiem… Możemy pooglądać jakiś film" - zaproponował. Cisza podczas oglądania filmu była znacznie przyjemniejsza niż cisza podczas gapienia się na siebie nawzajem.

\- "Czemu nie" - zgodziła się dziewczyna - "Co masz?"

\- "Sci-fi głównie" - odparł odwracając się w stronę biurka. Otworzył laptop i nacisnął na umieszczony nad klawiaturą przycisk zasilania. Komputer zaszumiał wentylatorami i zaczął się budzić.

\- "Sci-fi jest spoko… Może jakiś horror?" - zaproponowała.

\- "Może Kosmita? Horror sci-fi" - zapytał próbując przypomnieć sobie jakie filmy ma porozrzucane po folderach.

\- "Spoko. Nie oglądałam jeszcze" - zgodziła się - "Będziemy oglądać na laptopie?"

\- "Ta. Postawię go na fotelu i podłączę do niego głośniki" - powiedział wklepując tytuł filmu w systemową wyszukiwarkę. W ten sposób oszczędzi jakieś piętnaście minut klikania.

Znalazłszy odpowiedni film, obniżył fotel i podniósł się z niego zabierając ze sobą laptop. Następnie położył go na siedzisko i przesunął mebel bliżej łóżka. Upewnił się, że kabel od zasilacza wciąż znajduje się na miejscu, po czym przeszedł do części pokoju, w której stały niewypakowane jeszcze kartony. Nachylił się nad jednym z nich i zaczął grzebać wewnątrz, a po dłuższej chwili wygrzebał parę głośników. Podłączył je do laptopa i ustawił na biurku oraz na szafie. Na co ledwo starczyło kabla.

Na koniec zasłonił żaluzję w oknie i stuknął w spację. Film wystartował.

\- "Posuń się" - rzucił do Carroll, która zdążyła położyć się już całą długością ciała na jego łóżku.

Jakieś dobre piętnaście minut filmu później, Paulowi zaczęło się nudzić. Widział Kosmitę już co najmniej pięć razy, a do tego nie był to jego ulubiony film. Zerknął kątem oka na leżącą obok dziewczynę. Nie wyglądała na jakoś specjalnie zainteresowaną akcją rozgrywającą się na ekranie.

\- "Dlaczego spóźniłaś się dziś do szkoły?" - zapytał nie za bardzo licząc na to, że usłyszy odpowiedź.

\- "Ugh… Liczyłam, że nie spytasz…" - westchnęła po chwili.

\- "Jak nie chcesz to nie opowiadaj" - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Ze względu na pozycję leżącą nie miało to takiego efektu jak powinno.

\- "Matka nie chciała mnie wypuścić z domu…" - brązowowłosy nie był pewien, czy zignorowała jego słowa, czy po prostu zdecydowała się podzielić z nim tą opowieścią - "Stała w drzwiach przez dziesięć minut i na mnie wrzeszczała, a potem kazała mi pójść do swojego pokoju."

\- "Dlaczego?" - zapytał marszcząc brwi.

\- "Chciałabym wiedzieć…" - mruknęła ponuro - "Moje życie byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze… Mniejsza. Jak mnie wysłała do pokoju to pomyślałam sobie, że w sumie fajnie. Nie muszę iść do szkoły. Nie, żeby miała mi usprawiedliwić jakąkolwiek nieobecność. Zapomnij" - skrzywiła się - "Ale jakąś godzinę później wpadła do mojego pokoju i zaczęła się na mnie wydzierać, że jestem w domu, więc musiałam się ogarnąć i lecieć do szkoły."

\- "Auć…" - Paul nie za bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Szczerze mówiąc nie był nigdy za dobry w pocieszaniu ludzi za pomocą rozmowy. Czasem mu się udawało przez przypadek, ale zwykle nie potrafił wymyślić niczego sensownego.

Dziewczyna tymczasem oparła głowę o skrzyżowane ręce i z ponura miną wpatrywała się w ekran laptopa. Brązowowłosy poczuł się nieco winny.

\- "Poczekaj chwilę" - oznajmił podnosząc się z łóżka. Nie szukając nawet kapci, ruszył prosto do kuchni, gdzie dobrał się do niższych, zimniejszych półek lodówki. Wyciągnął stamtąd niebieskie pudełko pełne waniliowych lodów. Postawił je na stole, po czym zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. Nie znał nowego rozkładu naczyń, więc odnalezienie dwóch misek zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu niż powinno. Sztućce na szczęście znajdowały się w praktycznie takim samym miejscu jak w jego poprzednim domu. Łyżką używaną zwykle do jedzenia zupy nałożył dwie zgrabne porcje lodów, po czym wetknął w nie łyżeczki. Krzywiąc się z zimna zaniósł obydwie miski na górę i wślizgnął się przez uchylone drzwi swojego pokoju - "Siadaj" - powiedział do dziewczyny, która nie odrywała wzroku od ekranu - "Będzie ci się łatwiej jadło."

Dopiero usłyszawszy o jedzeniu Carroll zwróciła uwagę na chłopaka. Przez sekundę przyglądała się mu ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i usiadła po turecku gniotąc kołdrę pod sobą jeszcze bardziej. Paul pokręcił głową i podał jej lodowatą miskę, a samemu usiadł obok. Zaczęli jeść stukając łyżkami o szkło.

\- "Dlaczego tak właściwie się tu przeprowadziliście?" - zapytała w pewnym momencie. Zaraz przed wpakowaniem kolejnej łyżeczki pełnej lodów do ust.

\- "Głównie dlatego, że mój tata ma stąd lepszy dojazd do pracy" - odparł - "I tu jest zdrowiej."

\- "Głównie?" - uniosła brew.

\- "Podpadłaś kiedyś komuś w szkole?" - spytał. Odpowiedzi był prawie pewien.

\- "Cały czas komuś podpadam" - odpowiedziała z pewną dumą w głosie.

\- "Ja podpadłem tej gorzej wychowanej części społeczności szkolnej" - kontynuował - "Moi rodzice chyba postanowili uratować mi tyłek. Chociaż nie chcą się przyznać…"

\- "Łał… Co zrobiłeś?" - zapytała śmiejąc się.

\- "Broniłem słabszych" - oznajmił z pełną powagą chłopak.

\- "Nieźle" - uśmiechnęła się. Paul pozytywnie zdziwił się jej reakcją - "U nas nie ma za wiele takich sytuacji. W sensie łobuzów… No wiesz."

\- "A tamten dzieciak?" - przypomniał z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- "Jak tylko się mi postawi, to mu odpuszczę" - odparła wkładając kolejną łyżkę lodów do ust.

Reszta dnia zeszła im na rozmowach i komentowaniu kolejnych scen filmu, na który ledwo zwracali uwagę. W ten sposób czas mijał zadziwiająco szybko i zanim się obejrzeli, za oknem zrobiło się ciemno. Do tego zaczęły ich prześladować trudne do opanowania ziewnięcia. Czując się niezwykle dziecinnie zgodzili się, że przydałoby się powoli udać do snu.

Paul zaczął zwijać głośniki, a Carroll, zapytawszy się wcześniej gdzie jest łazienka, udała się pod prysznic. Chłopak skończył sprzątanie w niecałą minutę i nie mając nic konkretnego do roboty, usiadł na fotelu obrotowym i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w dochodzący zza ściany szum wody. Hałasy ucichły po jakiś dziesięciu minutach, a wkrótce potem zastąpiło go wyraźne plaskanie bosych stóp na pseudo-drewnianej podłodze.

Gdy niebieskowłosa wślizgnęła się przez uchylone drzwi, Paul wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Zaraz się jednak opanował i skupił na utrzymaniu wzroku na wysokości twarzy dziewczyny. Carroll zaskoczyła go kompletnie wchodząc do pokoju tylko i wyłącznie w jasno-niebieskich majtkach. Resztę swoich ciuchów trzymała za skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Jej twarz świeciła się jak czerwone światło drogowe.

\- "Eeemmm…" - przesunęła się nieco bliżej ściany błądząc nieco wzrokiem - "Pożyczyłbyś jakąś koszulkę? W mojej nie zasnę. Ma wpijające się w ciało szwy…"

\- "Mogłaś w niej zostać jeszcze przez chwilę…" - westchnął chłopak - "Pewnie. Możesz jakąś pożyczyć. Zajrzyj do szafy" - wskazał kciukiem ustawiony w kącie pokoju mebel, a następnie zabrał z łóżka przygotowane wcześniej koszulkę-piżamę oraz gacie - "Ja idę się umyć" - oznajmił wstając z fotela i przesuwając go pod biurko.

Minąwszy się z niebieskowłosą odruchowo obejrzał się przez ramię. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście miała na sobie tylko i wyłącznie majtki. Paul nie był do końca pewien jak przetworzyć tą informację, więc sobie po prostu odpuścił i na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na zgrabnej pupie Carroll. Wychodząc prawie rąbnął czołem w regał. Przez następne kilka minut nie mógł pozbyć się głupawego uśmieszku z twarzy.

Po umyciu się, przebraniu w służące jako piżama ciuchy i wyszorowaniu zębów, Paul zebrał ciuchy, które jeszcze się do czegoś nadawały i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Wewnątrz zastał niebieskowłosą wyciągniętą na łóżku. Miała na sobie czarną koszulkę z postacią z serii "Gwiazdowe Boje" nadrukowaną przedzie, która sięgała jej do połowy ud. Nie robiła nic konkretnego poza leżeniem na plecach z głową opartą na wyciągniętych do tyłu rękach i wpatrywaniu się w sufit.

Gdy tylko usłyszała chłopaka wchodzącego do pokoju, spojrzała w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się dość niezręcznie.

\- "Posuń się…" - westchnął chłopak gasząc światło i zbliżając się do łóżka. Zaczekał chwilę aż dziewczyna wczołga się pod kołdrę i przesunie na drugi koniec łóżka, po czym samemu ułożył się na materacu, twarzą w stronę towarzyszki - "To będzie dziwne…" - wymamrotał pod nosem wiedząc, że i tak zostanie usłyszany - "Spałaś kiedyś z jakimś chłopakiem?"

\- "W sensie…?" - zapytała po chwili, którą poświęciła zapewne na posłanie mu dziwnego spojrzenia.

\- "Nie w tym sensie" - Paul cudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu - "Mam namyśli spanie. Po prostu spanie. Tak jak teraz."

\- "Nope" - odparła nieco za szybko - "A ty? W sensie z dziewczyną. Oczywiście…"

\- "Też nie" - odpowiedział. Wgryzł się w swoją dolną wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- "O Globie…" - Carroll nie wytrzymała i prychnęła, po czym zaczęła się śmiać - "Czuję się jakby moje policzki i uszy były świeżo wyjęte z piekarnika albo coś… Dobrze, że światło jest zgaszone i nie widać jaka jestem czerwona."

\- "Pewnie tak samo jak kiedy weszłaś do pokoju w samych majtkach" - zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- "Sam nie wyglądałeś lepiej" - powiedziała ze śmiechem szturchając go jednocześnie nogą.

\- "Jeśli usłyszysz jakieś skrzypienie, to będzie to prawdopodobnie moja mama sprawdzająca, czy aby na pewno śpimy" - ostrzegł uspokajając się.

\- "A jak się obudzę i to nie będzie twoja mama?" - dziewczyna uniosła brew. Brązowowłosy ledwo to zobaczył, ale zobaczył mimo wszystko. Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ciemności.

\- "To mnie obudź i licz na to, że nie zostaniemy zjedzeni" - odparł szczerząc się.

\- "No wiesz… Teraz będę się bać…" - ułożyła usta w podkówkę - "Mogliśmy nie oglądać tego filmu."

\- "Sama chciałaś horror. Ciesz się, że to był Kosmita, a nie jakieś straszne… coś..." - zauważył - "Zresztą i tak nie oglądałaś jakoś uważnie."

\- "Co nie znaczy, że nie widziałam strasznych scen" - pokazała język.

\- "Oh nie martw się" - uspokoił ją nadając swemu głosowi sztucznie odważną barwę - "Ochronię cię."

\- "No pewnie, że mnie ochronisz" - powiedziała nieco uwodzicielsko, po czym zaśmiała się. Jej śmiech został gwałtownie przerwany przez długie, głośne ziewnięcie - "Chyba powinniśmy się już przes… Zasnąć. Powinniśmy już iść spać."

\- "No. Przydałoby się" - przytaknął chłopak.

\- "Ostrzegam. Nie wiem w jakiej pozycji będę leżeć rano" - powiedziała poprawiając kołdrę i mimowolni przesuwając się bliżej chłopaka - "Dobranoc."

\- "Branoc" - odpowiedział cicho, po czym samemu również nieco się przysunął, poprawił kołdrę i zamknął oczy.

* * *

Pobudkę miał dość gwałtowną. Spadł z łóżka i uderzył się w kość ogonową, która wysłała cholernie nieprzyjemną falę bólu w górę jego kręgosłupa.

Ale czy na pewno się obudził i na pewno spadł z łóżka? Podłoże nie przypominało za bardzo podłogi w jego pokoju, a na sobie nie miał szarej koszulki i gaci, a normalne, codzienne ubranie i ciężkie buty. Do tego ból w kości ogonowej zniknął praktycznie natychmiast.

Chłopak pozbierał się z ziemi i rozejrzał dookoła. Otaczały go poniekąd znajome, potężne drzewa. Naoglądał się ich trochę minionego popołudnia. Pomiędzy drzewami unosiła się mgła ograniczająca widoczność do kilku metrów i uniemożliwiająca zobaczenie ich koron. Dookoła panowała idealna, przytłaczająca cisza.

Gdzieś na krawędzi pola widzenia mgła zakotłowała się. Paulowi zdawało się, że przez ułamek sekundy widział jakiś czarny kształt. Nie chcąc pozostawać dłużej w roli ofiary, ruszył w tamtym kierunku. To zwykle działało cuda w koszmarach. Zwykle, ale nie zawsze. Czasem sprawiało, że było tylko gorzej.

Maszerując w ciemnej, mglistej ciszy, chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się o co może chodzić. Zwykle nie miał takich snów. W sensie… świadomych snów. I takich, w których od początku wiedział, że to co go czeka nie będzie przyjemne. Nawet nie zauważył, że zbliża się do wysypanej żwirem, parkowej ścieżyny. Dopiero charakterystyczny chrzęst drobnych kamieni pod grubą, gumową podeszwą uświadomił go o jego położeniu.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Ścieżka była dobrym punktem zaczepienia. Wyglądała znacznie bardziej obiecująco niż luźny labirynt grubych pni otoczonych mgłą. Do tego brązowowłosy był pewien, że kierunek, w którym podąży nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

Ruszył więc ścieżką, chrzęszcząc głośno z każdym krokiem. Chrzęszczenie, które w normalnych warunkach mogło być nieco irytujące na dłuższą metę, tutaj było wręcz błogosławieństwem. Zagłuszało bowiem ciężką, mglistą ciszę, która wciskała się głęboko w umysł niczym mokra, lepiąca się wata. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że podróż żwirową dróżką wydawała się trwać co najmniej kilka dni, uratowało Paula przed szaleństwem.

Na końcu ścieżki chłopak natrafił na fontannę wykonaną z białego marmuru. Stała ona na okrągłym placyku, który - identycznie jak ścieżka - wysypany był drobnymi kamieniami.

Fontannę zdobił posąg wychudłego mędrca o wyjątkowo młodej jak na taką postać twarzy. Mędrzec miał cztery ręce, a z filaru, na którym siedział leniwie lała się woda.

Tuż nad głową posągu unosiła się rozległa, płaska chmura, która wręcz świeciła oślepiającą bielą. Podobny blask bił od wody znajdującej się w basenie fontanny.

Chłopak powoli i ostrożnie zbliżył się do kamiennej struktury. Parę razy obejrzał się przy tym za plecy, ale znalazł tam tylko mgłę i ciemność, z której wbijały w niego wzrok potężne, pradawne drzewa. W końcu stanął tuż przy ścianie kamiennego basenu i zajrzał do środka. Niespodziewanie, z głośnym pluskiem, z wody wyskoczyła jakaś istota. Od pasa w górę miała ciało niebieskowłosej i całkowicie nagiej dziewczyny. Reszta należała do jakieś ryby z pięknymi, niebieskimi łuskami.

Syrena śmiejąc się melodyjnie wyskoczyła z wody całkowicie. Poleciała jakieś dwa metry w górę i wpłynęła w unoszącą się w powietrzu chmurę. Przepłynęła nad statuą, po czym zeskoczyła z powrotem do basenu, który musiał być głębokości studni.

Paul był zbyt skupiony na podziwianiu istoty, żeby zauważyć cień skradający się za posągiem. Mógł tylko krzyknąć gdy oczy mędrca zaświeciły się czarnym blaskiem, a jedna z jego rąk wystrzeliła w powietrze i złapała przepływającą po raz kolejny chmurą syrenę za gardło.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, samemu poczuł uchwyt zimnych, długich, kamiennych palców na swym gardle. Poczuł, że do jego butów wlewa się woda. Zdziwiony spojrzał w dół - statua trzymała go po kostki w lodowatej, diamentowo czystej wodzie. Nawet stąd mógł zobaczyć dno. Oddalone o setki metrów.

Bolesny uścisk zwrócił jego uwagę na syrenę. Piękna istota wiła się i bezgłośnie krzyczała. Słabymi ciosami szczupłych rąk próbowała osłabić zgniatający jej krtań chwyt kamiennyej dłoni. Nie dawało to praktycznie żadnych efektów.

\- " _ **Zemsta"**_ \- powiedział smoliście ciężkim i nieprzyjemnie wilgotnym głosem cień spoglądający z wysokości twarzy rzeźby. Następnie wziął zamach i cisnął syreną niczym szmacianą lalką. Istota przeleciała nad kamienną barierą fontanny i wyrżnęła z impetem w wysypany drobnymi kamieniami placyk. Zaraz zwinęła się w kłębek i zaczęła szlochać przejmująco, a otaczający ją żwir zaczął nabierać ciemno-czerwonej barwy.

\- " _ **KARMA! karma!"**_ \- zarechotał w spazmatycznym śmiechu ktoś siedzący na ławce pod którą wylądowała syrena. Był niewysoki i mizerny w budowie, a twarz zasłaniał otwarta gazetą, której pierwsza i ostatnia strona pełne były znajomych i nieznajomych jednocześnie głów.

\- " _Jak będziesz się szarpał, to szybciej skończy ci się tlen…"_ \- wyszeptał inny, oślizgły głos dochodzący z okolic lewego ucha Paula.

Zaraz rozwarły się kamienne palce, a ciało chłopaka zostało połknięte przez wodę.

Rzeczywiście… Kiedy się szarpał, tlen skończył mu się bardzo szybko.

* * *

Paul otworzył oczy i wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie snu. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że na jawie też coś jest nie tak jak być powinno. Choć może nie w negatywnym sensie.

Po pierwsze i najbardziej zauważalne - na swoim boku wyraźnie czuł ciężar czyjeś dłoni. Jednocześnie nie czuł swojej lewej ręki. Zupełnie jakby coś leżało na niej przez całą noc. Szybko zorientował się, że dłoń należy do Carroll, a coś leżące na jego ramieniu jest głową dziewczyny. Jak te części ciała znalazły się w tych konkretnych miejscach pozostawało zagadką.

Zagadką, której rozwiązanie nie było tak ważna jak druga sprawa - miękki przedmiot mający kontakt z jego prawą dłonią. Chłopak oderwał wzrok od spokojnej twarzy śpiącej niebieskowłosej i przesunął go kawałek w dół. Przełknął głośno ślinę, a następnie przestraszył się, że zrobił to za głośno i szybko powrócił spojrzeniem na wysokość twarzy. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Powoli i najdelikatniej jak był w stanie cofnął dłoń i wygiął ją tak, by leżała w miarę wygodnie i naturalnie.

Dopiero teraz był w stanie określić położenie wszystkich swoich kończyn i dopisać do listy przyjemnych acz niezręcznych spraw dwie gładkie nogi owinięte dookoła jego prawej.

Westchnął ciężko. Leżało mu się wyjątkowo przyjemnie, ale trzeba było ruszyć tyłek i zacząć się szykować do szkoły. Odwrócił głowę w prawo, najdalej jak mógł. Udało mu się kątem oka zobaczyć budzik. Do godziny alarmu brakowało jeszcze kilku minut. Trzeba było obudzić Carroll.

Szybko okazało się że może być z tym pewien mały problem. Lewa ręka Paula była przyszpilona do poduszki, a prawa miała w zasięgu jedynie pierś dziewczyny. Co do jakichkolwiek głosowych prób budzenia… Cóż… Niebieskowłosa okazała się mieć naprawdę głęboki sen.

Nie mając wielkiego wyboru chłopak musiał ruszyć głową. Dosłownie. Nachylił się do przodu i zbliżył swą twarz do twarzy Carroll, a następnie szturchnął ją nosem w nos. Nie zadziałało. Oczywiście.

W głowie Paula narodził się jednak kolejny dziwaczny pomysł. Ponownie zetknął swój nos z nosem dziewczyny, ale tym razem zrobił to na tyle mocno, żeby ograniczyć jej możliwości oddychania przez ten organ. Jak można było się spodziewać, niebieskowłosa otworzyła buzię, na co tylko czekał jej towarzysz. Odsunął się nieco i dmuchnął z całej siły prosto w stronę rozwartych ust.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, prychnęła, kaszlnęła i otworzyła oczy. Z początku wyglądała na nieco niezadowoloną, ale zaraz zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, a jej policzki i uszy zrobiły się czerwone.

\- "Pobudka" - uśmiechnął się do niej brązowowłosy.

\- "A nie mówiłam, że rano będzie dziwnie?" - zaśmiała się cicho.

\- "Nie jest tak źle" - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Otrzymałby pewnie za to kopniaka gdyby nie to, że nogi Carroll oplatały jego nogę. W zamian za to dostał lekkiego szturchańca w i tak nieco obolałą, lewą rękę.

\- "Kurde… Pewnie spóźnię się na pierwszą lekcję…" - mruknęła dziewczyna przeciągając się. Następnie odwróciła się na drugi bok i usiadła na brzegu łóżka - "Pójdę do łazienki" - oznajmiła oglądając się przez ramię na zginającego ścierpnięte ramię Paula. Następnie wstała i plaskając bosymi stopami o podłogę zebrała swoje ciuchy, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Kiedy wróciła, brązowowłosy kończył właśnie robić łóżko. Wygładził ostatni raz kołdrę, po czym zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

\- "Oddaję koszulkę" - powiedziała rzucając czarny ciuch prosto w stronę jego twarzy - "Fajnie się w niej spało" - podniosła swój plecak spod ściany - "Musze lecieć. Do zobaczenia w szkole."

\- "Pa. Do zobaczenia" - pożegnał się Paul odprowadzając niebieskowłosą wzrokiem.

Musiał przyznać - miniona noc była cholernie niezręczna. Jednocześnie jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że się bawił całkiem nieźle. No… Może poza snem, który jak na złość nie chciał zniknąć z jego pamięci i coraz bardziej go niepokoił.

Podniósł trzymaną w dłoni czarną koszulkę i powąchał ją. Materiał był wręcz nasycony zapachem niebieskowłosej. Pokręcił z uśmiechem głową i cisnął ciuch na łóżko. Trzeba było się ruszać, bo czas uciekał.

Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później był już w szkole. Przy pomocy wymiętej kartki odnalazł salę, w której miał mieć pierwszą lekcje. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jedyną osobą, która tam jak na razie czekała była Marcelina.

\- "Co tak późno?" - zagadała - "Nudziłam się przez całą drogę."

\- "Mogłaś zadzwonić do drzwi" - odparł Paul - "I chwilę poczekać. Mógłbym się trochę bardziej starać przy jedzeniu śniadania."

\- "Nie chciało mi się" - zaśmiała się.

\- "To nie narzekaj" - chłopak pokręcił z uśmiechem głową - "Co tam tak w ogóle?"

\- "Nic ciekawego" - odparła wzruszając ramionami - "Wczoraj cały dzień ćwiczyłam granie na basie."

\- "A ja byłem w mieście. Carroll mi pokazała okolicę" - opowiedział.

\- "Oooo" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.

\- "Mogłaś zaczekać zanim dokończę z tym "ooo"" - wywrócił oczami - "Najpierw zgubiliśmy się w parku, a potem byliśmy w kawiarni."

\- "U Treetrunks?" - upewniła się Marcelina. Chłopak kiwnął twierdząco głową - "Zajebiste szarlotki."

\- "Potem napisała do niej matka. Powiedziała jej, że ma nie wracać na noc."

\- "Znowu?" - zdziwiła się lekko czarnowłosa - "To chyba już trzeci raz… I co? Przenocowałeś ją?" - zapytała unosząc brew. Na jej bladej twarzy ponownie pojawił się dziwny uśmiech.

\- "Tak. Przenocowałem ją" - odparł zachowując pełną powagę.

\- "Nawet nie wiesz co by się działo gdyby LSP o tym usłyszała" - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się pokazując pełen zestaw swego idealnie białego uzębienia. Przyglądając się jej ostrym kłom, Paul pomyślał, że dowcip o wampiryzmie Marceliny był całkiem trafny.

\- "I wolę w tej niewiedzy pozostać" - powiedział.

\- "Oj wierz mi, że wolisz" - usłyszał znajomy głos za plecami. Różowowłosa dziewczyna wyminęła go i zbliżyła się do swojej partnerki - "Cześć tak w ogóle" - przywitała się z chłopakiem, po czym szepnęła czarnowłosej do ucha coś w rodzaju "hej" i cmoknęła ją w policzek.

\- "Cześć" - przywitał się brązowowłosy mimowolnie obserwując wymianę pocałunków między dziewczynami.

Reszta przerwy minęła dość podobnie. Powoli pojawiali się pozostali z przyjaciół, ciągnęła się pozbawiona konkretnego tematu rozmowa, a korytarz wypełniał się uczniami. Po dzwonku, jak zwykle, pojawił się nauczyciel i rozpoczęła się lekcja. Jak można było się domyślić, Carroll była na niej nieobecna.

Brązowowłosy cierpliwie przeczekał pierwszą lekcję. Zaraz po dzwonku porzucił swoje rzeczy na swojej ławce (następna lekcja była w tej samej sali) i wyszedł na korytarz. Korzystając z tego, że nie musi szukać następnej sali, ruszył gdzieś w pobliże wejścia, by spotkać się z Carroll.

I gdy tak błądził w tłumie gadających uczniów, rozglądając się z nadzieją wypatrzenia charakterystycznej, niebieskiej czupryny, usłyszał czyiś głos, wypowiadający zwrócone do niego słowa.

\- "Ej ty!" - zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu wołającego - "Tak, ty!" - głos był jakiś taki… nieprzekonujący. Ale to tylko upewniło Paula, że należy do mizernego dzieciaka, w którego zaczynała się niebieskowłosa. Typek podbiegł do niego na swoich cienkich nóżkach i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Musiał podnieść przy tym głowę całkiem wysoko, bo był niższy od brązowowłosego o ponad głowę - "To ty chodzisz z tą niebieskowłosą dziwką?"

\- "Ej! Ogarnij język dupku" - chłopak posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie - "Trochę szacunku dla dziewczyn. I nie. Nie powiedziałbym, że chodzę z Carroll" - 'łał… skąd to się wzięło…'.

\- "Nie ważne, czy to twoja dziewczyna, czy tylko się ruchacie gdzieś pod mostami" - wysyczał dzieciak. Dopiero teraz dało się dosłyszeć, że lekko sepleni. Widocznie wychodziło to jak się wkurzał - "Łazisz za nią jak…"

\- "Zaraz mogę ci walnąć w to krzywe coś co nazywasz twarzą tak mocno, że przeszorujesz przez cały korytarz" - warknął Paul chowając ręce do kieszeni i lekko przekrzywiając głowę na bok - "Trochę szacunku."

\- "E-emm..." - chłopaczek nieco się zląkł. Jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że stojący tuż przed nim gość jest od niego znacznie wyższy i szerszy w barach - "Powiedz tej… Powiedz jej, że mój brat spuści jej wpierdol" - wydukał.

\- "Och… A co zrobi twój brat jak ci złamię nos?" - zakpił chłopak. Nie wyszło to najlepiej, ale nic innego nie chciało mu akurat przyjść do głowy.

\- "Wtedy… Eee… Wtedy spuści wpierdol też tobie… Eee… Najpierw… Najpierw tobie…" - dzieciak odruchowo cofnął się o krok i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

\- "Wiesz co? Straszna cipa z ciebie" - Paul pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową - "Nie umiesz się nawet postawić. Nie osiągn _iesz wiele w życiu. Zostaniesz jakimś żałosnym popychadłem w sprzedającej tandetne produkty korporacji. Do końca życia będziesz klepał w klawiaturę wypełniając nie mające najmniejszego znaczenia dokumenty. W końcu coś w tobie pęknie, wyskoczysz z wieżowca, w którym będziesz pracował i rozkwasisz się na asfalcie niczym śmierdzący robal"_ \- powiedział na jednym wdechu wbijając spojrzenie prosto w przerażone, śmieszne oczka chłopaczka, który z każdym słowem zdawał się być mniejszy i słabszy. Gdy tylko brązowowłosy zakończył wywód i nabrał ze świstem powietrza, dzieciak odbiegł gdzieś w tłum.

'To było niepokojąco przyjemne…'

' _Prawda?'_

'Nie jestem z tego dumny…'

' _A ja jestem. I to bardzo_ '

Lekka, drobna dłoń na prawym ramieniu nieco zaskoczyła chłopaka. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku, ale nie zobaczył nikogo. Westchnął ciężko i powoli odwrócił się w lewo. Czekała tam na niego szczerząca się Carroll. Niebieska grzywka zasłaniała prawie połowę jej twarzy.

\- "Hej. Co tu robisz?" - zapytała podpierając się pod boki.

\- "Czekam na ciebie" - oznajmił brązowowłosy uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Jak miło" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Ruszyli powoli w stronę klasy.

\- "Ten dzieciak, któremu się naprzykrzasz, dziś się do mnie odezwał" - powiedział chłopak idąc spokojnym krokiem tuż obok niebieskowłosej.

\- "O. Co powiedział?" - zapytała zerkając w stronę rozmówcy.

\- "Głównie to klną jak narąbany szewc…" - skrzywił się przypominając sobie mizernego chłopaczka - "Ale powiedział też, że jego brat spuści ci wpierdol. I to jest cytat."

\- "O nie" - jęknęła kpiąco - "Co ja teraz zrobię?"

Chłopak miał nieco inne zdanie na ten temat. Wolał, żeby Carroll nie stało się nic złego. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Jakoś wyjątkowo postanowił nie być opiekuńczy, choć miał przeczucie, że nie skończy się to zbyt dobrze.

Przy okazji jego myśli przeskoczyły na inny tor i zaczęły analizować sytuację, która powoli wymykała się spod kontroli. Bo przecież z początku tylko ciekawość kierowała go w stronę niebieskowłosej dziewczyny zaczepiającej słabsze dzieciaki na korytarzu szkoły. Obudził się w nim psycholog, który chciał zajrzeć w umysł "łobuza" i sprawdzić co zachęca go do takich, a nie innych działań. I odpowiedź otrzymał. Niezbyt długą, niezbyt profesjonalną i pochodzącą od kogoś innego niż badana, ale jednak odpowiedź zadowalającą. Dlaczego więc wciąż tu był? Dlaczego dreptał tuż obok problematycznej osóbki i prowadził z nią luźną konwersację? Czyżby postanowił ją zmienić? A może po prostu coś poczuł? Może w końcu przestał dystansować się od innych i postanowił znaleźć sobie kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela?

Heh…

Jasne…

\- "Podasz mi swój numer telefonu?" - zapytała nagle Carroll wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon, który jakoś przetrwał wczorajsze reakcje na SMS-y od matki.

\- "Hm? Pewnie" - odparł chłopak sięgając po swoje urządzenie. Puknął kilka razy palcem w ekran i pokazał swój numer niebieskowłosej, która szybko wklepała go za pomocą klawiatury ekranowej na listę kontaktów.

\- "Wyślę ci SMS-a, żebyś mógł zapisać sobie mój" - powiedziała, po czym przez moment tapała w ekran. Telefon Paula zawibrował.

Nieznany: ":P"

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową dodając numer do kontaktów. Następnie schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał na twarz towarzyszki. Jej grzywka przesunęła się lekko odsłaniając policzek. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- "Co ci się stało?" - zapytał wskazując policzek, na którym widać było wyraźny, czerwony ślad. Z twarzy dziewczyny natychmiast zniknął uśmiech. Zrobiła się smutna i cicha. Identycznie jak minionego wieczoru, po tym jak opowiedziała o incydencie ze swoją matką - "Matka?" - nie zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Carroll nie zrobiła się jednak bardziej smutna, nie uderzyła go w twarz, ani nie uciekła. Pokiwała tylko głową. W kompletnym milczeniu.

Chłopak westchnął. Ciężko było mu patrzeć na niebieskowłosą w takim stanie. Bez zastanowienia objął ją i mocno przytulił. Zaskoczona dziewczyna z początku zesztywniała, ale zaraz rozluźniła się i oparła głowę o jego bark. Zaśmiała się cicho i troszkę sztucznie.

\- "Zepsujesz mi reputację" - zażartowała cicho.

\- "Nie oszukujmy się" - uśmiechnął się Paul głaszcząc tył jej głowy - "Reputacja średnio cię obchodzi."

\- "Mam nadzieję, że LSP tego nie widziała" - zaśmiała się Carroll, kiedy się rozłączyli.

\- "Oby" - zgodził się chłopak - "A teraz chodźmy pod salę. Zaraz zacznie się lekcja."

Nie zdążyli dotrzeć przed dzwonkiem, ale przed nauczycielem na szczęście tak. Niebieskowłosa skryła się w tłumie czekających na belfra uczniów. Zamierzała wykorzystać to, że ten konkretny profesor sprawdza obecność dopiero na drugiej lekcji. Wystarczyło tylko przekraść się na swoje miejsce i szybko wypakować rzeczy na ławkę. Nie było to ani trochę trudne i wyszło dziewczynie bez najmniejszego problemu.

Paul oczywiście nie musiał w żaden sposób kombinować. Po prostu usiadł na swoim miejscu. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać do końca sprawdzania obecności i można było spokojnie uciąć sobie drzemkę.

Tylko, że tym razem brązowowłosemu nie dane było przespać choćby sekundy. Gdy tylko nauczyciel skończył sprawdzać stan klasy i zajął się prowadzeniem lekcji, chłopak dostał zwiniętą w kulkę karteczką prosto w czoło. Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem i rozejrzał się po swojej ławce. Papierek wylądował pomiędzy jego piórnikiem, a otwartym zeszytem, którego obecność na blacie nie miała zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Zastanawiając się kto mógł rzucić kulką, zaczął ją rozwijać. Okazało się, że nie była ona głupawym dowcipem, a raczej prymitywnym sposobem komunikacji międzyuczniowskiej, bo wewnątrz odnalazł krótką notatkę.

"LSP coś wie. Co takiego zrobiłeś, stary? Gada o tobie od początku lekcji

~M"

Chłopak uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na siedzącą przed nim Marcelinę. Dziewczyna siedziała sztywniej niż zwykle, co tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia Paula. Pokręcił głową, zmiął papier i wcisnął go do piórnika. Średnio obchodziła go opinia innych na temat jego decyzji. W sumie, to średnio obchodziła go jakakolwiek opinia. Taka filozofia życiowa. Naprawdę ułatwiała… wszystko...

Mimo to poświęcił chwilę na przemyślenie sytuacji. Przewidywał, że może być zabawnie.

* * *

Cudny zapach mięsa w sosie słodko-kwaśnym rozchodził się po domu z zastraszającą prędkością. Wyciągnął Paula z pokoju na długo przed końcem przygotowywania obiadu i zmusił go do czytania książki na kanapie w salonie. Choć czytanie to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Ciężko było się skupić na choćby jednym zdaniu. To było bardziej przeglądanie tekstu, które miało w jakiś magiczny sposób urozmaicić oczekiwanie na aromatyczny posiłek.

Kiedy w końcu mama Paula oznajmiła, że obiad jest gotowy, chłopak wystrzelił jak z kuszy. W parę sekund rozstawił talerze i sztućce oraz nalał soku do szklanek. Potem tylko patrzył wygłodniałym wzrokiem jak pani Miles nakładała ryż i sos.

\- "Taki jesteś głodny?" - zapytała unosząc brew.

\- "Jestem tak samo głodny jak zwykle po szkole" - odparł pomiędzy kolejnymi widelcami pełnymi wymieszanego z sosem ryżu - "Po prostu lubię to danie."

\- "Właśnie… Co tam w szkole?" - kobieta odstawiła patelnię z resztką jedzenia na kuchenkę i usiadła na swoim miejscu.

\- "Szkolna plotkara zainteresowała się moim istnieniem" - wzruszył ramionami - "Pewnie ubzdurała sobie, że jesteśmy z Carroll kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi."

\- "A na pewno jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi?" - spytała uśmiechając się prawie tak samo jak Marcelina parę godzin wcześniej. Specjalnie też zaakcentowała słowo "tylko".

\- "Maamoo…" - westchnął ciężko chłopak.

\- "Okej, okej już nic nie mówię" - zachichotała, po czym wróciła do jedzenia.

\- "Przy okazji spotkałem też takiego śmiesznego typka" - przypomniał sobie - "Klną jak szewc, a wyglądał jak chorowity dzieciak."

\- "Rodzice widocznie nie wpoili mu odpowiedniej kultury" - skomentowała mama.

\- "Musiałem go trochę postraszyć, bo zachowywał się jak totalny dupek" - zgarnął widelcem resztkę ubabranego sosem ryżu i wpakował sobie ją do ust - "Dziękuję" - powiedział i wstał od stołu zabierając ze sobą talerz ze sztućcami oraz szklankę. Po drodze do zmywarki wypił resztkę soku.

\- "Posiedziałbyś chwilę przy stole" - pani Miles pokręciła głową.

\- "Mam coś ważnego do zrobienia" - odpowiedział chłopak ruszając ku wyjściu z kuchni. Nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą, ale brązowowłosy poczuł, że wypadałoby się jakoś wytłumaczyć.

Nie zdążył jednak wyjść z pomieszczenia, bo nagle coś go zatrzymało. Zapomniany w lewej, przedniej kieszeni spodni telefon wibrował bucząc przy okazji jak wkurzony szerszeń. Wyciągnął go i spojrzał na ekran. Według wyświetlonych na nim informacji dzwoniła Carroll. Chłopak zdziwił się nieco. Nie spodziewał się telefonu od niebieskowłosej. Zaraz jednak wzruszył ramionami i odebrał zanim sygnał się skończył.

\- "Halo?" - powiedział do drobnego mikrofonu umiejscowionego na dole obudowy.

\- "Dzień dobry, czy rozmawiam z panem Paulem Milesem?" - zapytał głos po drugiej stronie.

\- "Tak, o co chodzi?"

\- "Pański numer jest opisany jako awaryjny w telefonie pani Carroll Nubes" - wyjaśnił głos - "Pani Nubes została znaleziona nieprzytomna w okolicach parku. Najprawdopodobniej została pobita. W razie możliwości prosimy o przybycie do szpitala w Ooo."

\- "Umm… Dobrze…" - odpowiedział chłopak - "Postaram się przyjechać."

\- "Dziękuję. Do widzenia" - głos po drugiej stronie rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Paul jeszcze raz spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu. Dlaczego niebieskowłosa opisała jego numer jako awaryjny? I co się do cholery stało? Postanowił odstawić poszukiwanie odpowiedzi na te pytania na później i zacząć się ruszać. Trzeba było w końcu jakoś dotrzeć do szpitala.

\- "Mamo? Kiedy wraca tata?" - zapytał odwracając się przez ramię.

\- "Wieczorem. Późnym" - odparła kobieta nie przerywając jedzenia. Ryż musiał już zacząć robić się zimny.

\- "Cholera…" - szepnął do siebie, po czym pobiegł w kierunku drzwi i szybko założył buty. Miał już nowy plan - "Wychodzę!" - zawołał w stronę kuchni - "Nie wiem kiedy wrócę" - otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz zanim jego rodzicielka zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Bez chwili wahania skierował się w stronę sąsiedniego domu. Przeskoczył płotek i pomaszerował do drzwi, gdzie nacisnął parę razy na przycisk dzwonka. Wiedział, że Marcelina będzie w domu, bo szedł razem z nią ze szkoły i widział jak znika wewnątrz swego domu.

I rzeczywiście - po chwili w progu pojawiła się wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w szare, dresowe spodnie i czarną koszulkę z grafiką jakiegoś zespołu. Ah… I w czerwone skarpetki.

\- "Cześć" - zmierzyła Paula wzrokiem - "Co tam?"

\- "Potrzebowałbym podwózki… I to dość pilnie" - wyjaśnił - "Carroll wylądowała w szpitalu."

\- "Ou…" - na twarzy czarnowłosej przybrała zaniepokojony wyraz - "Co się stało?"

\- "Ktoś ją chyba pobił" - odpowiedział.

\- "Mojego wujka nie ma…" - skrzywia się dziewczyna - "Ale na szczęście zostawił samochód. A ja umiem prowadzić."

\- "Nawet nie pytam, czy masz prawko…" - westchnął ciężko chłopak.

\- "I dobrze" - wyszczerzyła się - "Poczekaj momencik…" - zniknęła na chwilę wewnątrz domu. Kiedy wróciła, miała na sobie czerwono-szarą bluzę, a w zębach niosła pęk kluczy. Szybko nałożyła jakieś buty, po czym wyskoczyła na dwór i zakluczyła drzwi. Kliknęła przycisk na pilocie samochodowym - "Wsiadaj!" - zawołała zagłuszając dźwięk oznajmiający odblokowanie zamków, po czym sama ruszyła w stronę wozu.

Wnętrze pojazdu było całkiem schludne, ale pachniało śmiesznie. Ciężko było nadać temu zapachowi jakąś konkretną nazwę. Był po prostu śmieszny. Odpalany silnik zabrzmiał też trochę zabawnie. Szkoda tylko, że w umiejętnościach Marceliny nie było nic zabawnego. Gdy wycofała z podjazdu prosto na ulicę, Paul natychmiast sięgnął po pas.

\- "Co?" - zagadała gdy zaczęli jechać prowadzącą przez osiedle drogą - "Carroll wybrała cię na swojego opiekuna?"

\- "Hę?" - zdziwił się nieco chłopak.

\- "Mnie kiedyś też oznaczyła jako numer alarmowy" - opowiedziała - "Ale poprosiłam ją, żeby znalazła kogoś innego, bo ja nie chcę być za nikogo odpowiedzialna…" - zaśmiała się i dodała cicho - "Trochę to się ostatnimi czasy zmieniło…"

\- "Znaczy, że kiedyś byłyście przyjaciółkami?" - zapytał. Znał już zdanie jednej ze stron i chciał uzupełnić swą wiedze.

\- "Wciąż jesteśmy" - odparła Marcelina - "Ale ja chyba jestem dla niej jedyną przyjaciółką…" - w jej głosie wyraźnie było słychać poczucie winy.

\- "Długo się znacie?" - spytał chłopak parząc na czarnowłosą kątem oka.

\- "Dłuugo" - przytaknęła - "Pamiętasz tego dupka, który zaczepiał mnie w poniedziałek?"

\- "Tego białowłosego punka?" - upewnił się.

\- "Dokładnie tego" - kiwnęła głową - "Ja, Carroll, on, czyli Ash i jeszcze taka ekipa, z którą mogłeś jeszcze nie mieć do czynienia, czyli Wendy, Georgy i Booboo. Taka mała banda ćpunów. Wszyscy tworzyliśmy w miarę zorganizowaną grupę… no cóż… łobuzów…" - skrzywiła się wspominając dawnych "przyjaciół".

\- "I co się stało? Bo teraz chyba nie masz z nimi wiele wspólnego?" - zapytał - "A przynajmniej z większością z nich…"

\- "Ano nie mam" - zgodziła się - "W sumie to jak teraz na to patrzę to głównie Bonnibel się stała… Ale to trochę później. Bo widzisz… Byłam kimś kto na dłuższą metę spajał tą durną bandę. Wszyscy się nienawidzili nawzajem, ale każdy z nich lubił mnie. Byłam dziewczyną Asha, kumpelą Wendy i jej przygłupich ziomków i przyjaciółką Carroll" - skrzywiła się wspominając o białowłosym - "Ale mój związek z tym gnojem był toksyczny jak cholera i szybko się rozpadł. Na szczęście…" - mruknęła pod nosem - "Potem poznałam Bonnibel i sprawy zaczęły iść w… hmm… dobrą stronę, co nie spodobało się Wendy i jej ekipie. I w ten właśnie sposób wszystko się rozpadło, a ja do dziś jestem przezywana lesbą i mam osobistego stalkera" - wyszczerzyła się sztucznie - "Ale przynajmniej większość szkoły przestało postrzegać mnie jako łobuza. Chodzenie z najlepszą uczennicą w szkole ma swoje plusy" - uśmiechnęła się. Tym razem szczerze i pogodnie.

\- "LSP miała z tego pewnie niezłą zabawę" - skomentował.

\- "A żebyś wiedział" - westchnęła Marcelina - "Wymyśliła pierdyliard wersji tego co się stało" - wzdrygnęła się przypominając sobie pomysły naczelnej plotkary - "O! Jest szpital" - wskazała nosem stosunkowo duży, szarawy budynek - "Pójdę z tobą" - oznajmiła zatrzymując się przy chodniku, na wyznaczonym białą linią wymalowaną na asfalcie miejscu.

Obydwoje wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli wybrukowanym szaro-czerwoną kostką chodnikiem w stronę podwójnych, szklanych drzwi oblepionych kilkunastoma różnokolorowymi kartkami. Gdy tylko znaleźli się po ich drugiej stronie, natychmiast otoczył ich nieprzyjemny zapach charakterystyczny dla wszelkich budynków służby zdrowia. Praktycznie każda powierzchnia - od sufitu do podłogi - była biała jak śnieg. Po prawej stronie od wejścia znajdowała się poczekalnie, w której znajdowały się trzy podwójne rzędy białych, plastikowych siedzeń. Na jednym z nich przysypiał jakiś starszy facet.

Po przeciwnej stronie korytarza znajdowała się podłużna lada, za którą siedziała młoda pielęgniarka. Właśnie tam podeszli zaraz po wejściu do szpitala.

\- "Dzień dobry" - Paul przywitał się zwracając jednocześnie uwagę kobiety - "Mogłaby pani powiedzieć gdzie leży Carroll Nubes?" - pielęgniarka zmierzyła ich nieco lekceważącym spojrzeniem.

\- "Jesteście jej rodziną?" - zapytała znudzonym głosem.

\- "Przyjaciółmi" - odpowiedziała Marcelina. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i znów im się przyjrzała. Tym razem dość uważnie. I chyba udało jej się rozpoznać czarnowłosą.

\- "No dobra…" - wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zaczęła powoli klepać w klawiaturę stojącego tuż obok komputera - "Leży w sali numer szesnaście. Siniaki i otarcia. I podejrzenie wstrząśnienia mózgu. Chyba się już obudziła…"

\- "Dziękujemy" - powiedział Paul, po czym ruszył w głąb szpitalnego korytarza. Marcelina podążyła za nim.

Sala znajdowała się całkiem blisko wejścia. W jej wnętrzu, przy ścianach, stały cztery łóżka, z których tylko jedno było zajęte. Na mizernej, białej poduszce, pod cienką, białą kołdrą leżała Carroll. Wpatrywała się z niezadowoleniem w sufit i wyglądała na przytomną. To, ze spojrzała w kierunku drzwi gdy usłyszała gości tylko to potwierdzało. I ujawniało przy okazji podbite oko.

\- "Hej" - uśmiechnęła się słabo i pomachała w ich stronę.

\- "Cześć" - powiedzieli praktycznie w tym samym momencie Paul i Marcelina. Zabrali spod ściany metalowe taborety obite sztuczną, białą skórą i usiedli przy łóżku.

\- "Jak się czujesz?" - zapytał chłopak patrząc z niepokojem na lekko opuchnięte oko dziewczyny.

\- "Trochę jak jabłko, które spadło ze schodów" - mruknęła krzywiąc się lekko - "Ale tak po za tym w porządku. Chociaż i tak będę musiała tu leżeć do jutra… Ponoć mogę mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu, czy coś…"

\- "Pamiętasz co się stało?" - spytała Marcelina.

\- "Pamiętam" - odparła, po czym spojrzała na Paula - "Ten dzieciak, o którym opowiadałeś rano nie robił sobie jaj."

\- "Napuścił na ciebie swojego brata?" - uniósł brew. Po jego twarzy nie było tego widać, ale w środku właśnie zaczynał się gotować.

\- "Brata… I jego dwóch kumpli… Wyglądają jakby codziennie chodzili do siłowni" - jęknęła.

\- "Oj lepiej dla niech, żeby chodzili też na jakieś karate, czy inne gówno" - warknął chłopak.

\- "Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się tłuc z jakimiś pakerami?" - zapytała czarnowłosa patrząc na przyjaciela z lekkim niepokojem.

\- "Bardziej sportowcami…" - mruknęła Carroll.

\- "Jeden pies" - machnęła ręką - "Jesteś pewien?"

\- "W stu procentach" - odparł poważnie Paul. Uśmiechnął się połową twarzy.

* * *

Dawno nie czuł takiego zniecierpliwienia. Właśnie zaczęła się długa przerwa i chłopak, porzuciwszy swój plecak pod salą, ruszył na polowanie. Przez cały dzień Marcelina próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale był uparty i jej nie słuchał. Zresztą nawet gdyby słuchał, to i tak nic nie zmieniłoby jego decyzji. Było już za późno.

Uczniowie na korytarzu schodzili mu z drogi. Cholera wie, czy była to kwestia tego, że chłopak aż promieniował złością, czy może tego, że minę miał jakby chciał kogoś zabić. Odnalezienie mizernego typka nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Stał twarzą do ściany i liczył leżące na dłoni drobniaki. Pieniądze wypadły mu z ręki i z brzękiem spadły na podłogę, gdy ciężka dłoń spadła na jego bark i odwróciła go o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Zanim się obejrzał wisiał kilka centymetrów nad ziemią trzymany za kołnierz.

\- "Ładnie to tak napuszczać starszych i silniejszych gości na dziewczynę?" - syknął brązowowłosy świdrując dzieciaka spojrzeniem. Z jego twarzy nie znikał przepełniony wściekłością uśmieszek.

\- "Należało się dziwce! Mam nadzieję, że zdechła w jakimś rowie!" - warknął chłopaczek próbując się wyrwać. Szybko jednak zamilkł i znieruchomiał. Z opóźnieniem, bo z opóźnieniem, ale dotarło do niego w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje.

\- "Słuchaj no…" - zaczął - "Mógłbym ci teraz połamać parę kości, ale tego nie zrobię. Chcę, żebyś pobiegł do swojego braciszka. Najlepiej zaraz. I naskarżył mu, że znów ktoś cie zaczepia, zrozumiano?" - chudzielec pokiwał energicznie głową - "Świetnie" - uśmiech na twarzy brązowowłosego zrobił się szerszy - "A teraz pędź! Ciesz się wolnością!" - puścił kołnierz typka, który upadł na tyłek, po czym kompletnie ignorując porzucone drobniaki popędził gdzieś korytarzem. Zupełnie jakby gonił go sam diabeł.

Następne kilka lekcji ciągnęło się jak brazylijska telenowela. Paul zaczął nawet słuchać nauczycieli licząc, że pomoże mu to jakoś na nudę. Wiele lepiej nie było, a do tego nauczyciele zaczęli wyraźnie się stresować. Ale to była już kwestia nieco niepokojącego spojrzenia jakim co jakiś czas obdarzał ich brązowowłosy.

W końcu wskazówka zegara zatrzymała się nad odpowiednią czarną cyfrą nadrukowaną na białej tarczy, a w każdym zakątku budynku szkoły zaczął dzwonić dzwonek. Ułamek sekundy po tym jak irytujący dźwięk zamilkł, Paul zaczął pakować torbę. Zanim nauczyciel zdążył skomentować jego zachowanie, chłopak był już za drzwiami i zaczynał właśnie zdecydowanym krokiem maszerować przez korytarz. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod szkołą. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Od wejścia nadchodziła fala szumu rozmów i setek kroków. Dźwięki były coraz głośniejsze, aż wreszcie - gdy tłum uczniów wylał się przez drzwi - osiągnął apogeum.

\- "A ty co? Zasnąłeś?" - Paul uchylił powiekę i spojrzał na stojącą przed nim osobę. Był to wysoki typek w sportowej bluzie. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto dużo czasu spędza w okolicy sali gimnastycznej. Do tego towarzyszyła mu dwójka podobnych typków. Brązowowłosy ziewnął przeciągle.

\- "Możliwe" - odparł otwierając oczy. Sportowiec, który wcześniej się odezwał zrobił krok w jego stronę. Stał teraz niekomfortowo blisko. Kiwając się lekko na boki i wbijając spojrzenie w okolice czubka nosa chłopaka zaczął gadać.

\- "Co to kurwa ma być?" - z ust jechało mu czosnkiem - "Kto ci gnojku powiedział, że możesz grozić mojemu bratu, co?"

\- "A kto ci pozwolił bić dziewczyny?" - zapytał spokojnym głosem. Podparł się pod boki.

\- "Ta mała dziwka sobie zasłużyła" - warknął bujając się lekko na boki. Możliwe, że chciał w ten sposób otoczyć rozmówcę - "Zresztą już od dawna się jej należało. Tak jak tym jej kumplom. Wszystkim tym zjebanym punkom i tej czarnowłosej jędzy. Niebieska pewnie się z nimi wszys…"

Zamiast następnych słów wypluł z siebie coś w rodzaju przytłumionego kaszlnięcia. Była to dość standardowa reakcja na otrzymanie solidnego szturchnięcia w okolice brzucha. Niedoszły mściciel cofnął się od dwa kroki i pochylił trzymając się za kałdun.

Jeden z jego kumpli natychmiast ruszył na pomoc. Zrobił rozbieg i zamachnął się celując prosto w twarz niedoszłej ofiary. Wrzasnął przejmująco gdy jego pięść trafiła w ścianę szkoły robiąc przy tym płytkie wgłębienie w warstwie tynku i parę bolesnych bruzd w samej sobie. Znać było to zresztą po głuchym jęknięciu osiłka.

Paul nie zamierzał robić tylko i wyłącznie uników. Nachylił się pod wyciągniętą ręką i trzasnął typka w żebra, tuż pod pachą. Nieszczęśnik syknął z bólu i skulił się nieco. Brązowowłosy już miał to wykorzystać, ale do walki włączył się właśnie trzeci drugi kumpel. Był nieco większy od pozostałych, a na jego niezbyt pięknej mordzie gościł wyjątkowo tępy wyraz twarzy. Coś tam jednak potrafił wykoncypować - rzucił się na chłopaka, który właśnie pobił jego kumpli, oplótł go rękami w okolicach klatki piersiowej i rzucił się razem z nim na ziemię.

Sytuacja nie była różowa i Paul mógłby spodziewać się najgorszego… Gdyby nie fakt, że nie zamierzał walczyć fair. Bez wahania złapał za odstające od głowy pod dziwnym kątem ucho i szarpnął z całej siły. Sądząc po cichym, zabawnym dźwięku i głośnym, zaskoczonym wrzasku, nieczyste zagranie poskutkowało. Drągal chwycił się za głowę i wyjęczał przeciągłe "kurwa". Przy okazji puścił swoją ofiarę, która natychmiast to wykorzystała zasadzając mu kopniaka w brzuch.

Szefuńcio bandy mścicieli zdążył już się pozbierać do kupy i szykował się by zaszarżować prosto na podnoszącego się z ziemi brązowowłosego. Chłopak nie dał się jednak złapać dwa razy na tą samą sztuczkę. Wyczekał do odpowiedniego momentu udając, że nie wie co się dzieje, po czym, w ostatniej chwili, usunął się pędzącemu sportowcowi z drogi i popchnął go prosto na gramolącego się z ziemi drągala. Uderzony rozpędzonym workiem mięśni tępak wydał z siebie głośne "puf", a następnie szybko zwalił z siebie kolegę i skulił się w pozycji embrionalnej. Brązowowłosy obejrzał się za siebie. Wolał nie dostać z zaskoczenia w łeb od trzeciego ziomka.

Ani trochę nie spodziewał się tego co tam zobaczył.

Bardziej ogarnięty kumpel mściciela siedział na ziemi i bezradnie patrzył na pokrytą drobnymi ranami pięść. Miał łzy w oczach i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

Po drugiej stronie tymczasem, drągal wciąż leżał skulony niczym niemowlę. Niecały metr od niego uwalił się ich przywódca. Wyglądało na to, że się poddał, mimo tego, że oberwał najsłabiej.

\- "Wszyscy jesteście żałośni" - westchnął ciężko Paul. Przemaszerował pod ścianę i podniósł swój plecak. Zanim zarzucił go na plecy, wyciągnął z jednej z kieszonek paczkę chusteczek i rzucił ją w stronę osiłka znajdującego się chyba na skraju załamania nerwowego. Typek dostał prosto w czoło, przy czym wzdrygnął się jakby przeżył mikrozawał - "Dwa na dziesięć" - ruszył w stronę chodnika.

Dojście do szpitala trochę mu zajęło. Dwa razy prawie się zgubił. Trochę żałował, że nie uważał bardziej na to co działo się za oknem podczas jazdy z Marceliną. Miałby teraz znacznie łatwiej.

Zdziwił się nieco gdy znajoma pielęgniarka wpuściła go w głąb szpitala bez słowa. Nie musiał się zresztą daleko zapuszczać. Poinformowaną wcześniej SMS-em Carroll spotkał praktycznie na początku korytarza. Już na powitanie otrzymał szeroki uśmiech.

\- "Jak tam?" - zapytała dziewczyna łapiąc go pod ramię i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

\- "Pomijając to, że dostałem w brzuch napakowanym, opóźnionym bramkarzem, to spoko" - odparł spokojnym głosem.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - spojrzała na niego. W jej głosie słychać było wyraźny niepokój, co nieco zdziwiło chłopaka.

\- "Nie martw się. Jeśli byłem w stanie tu przyjść, to znaczy, że jest w porządku" - uspokoił ją - "Chcesz się gdzieś przejść?"

\- "Może do parku?" - zaproponowała.

\- "Czemu nie?" - wzruszył ramionami. Miał pewne wątpliwości do tego miejsca, ale nie był w stanie odmówić niebieskowłosej. Nie wiedział do końca dlaczego.

Przez całą drogę do parku dziewczyna trzymała Paula za rękę. Brązowowłosy czuł się z tym nieco dziwnie, ale nie narzekał. Bo niby na co? Jego odczucia były wynikiem tylko i wyłącznie nadmiernych rozmyślań, bez których czułby się pewnie znacznie lepiej.

Po wejściu na teren zarośnięty przez potężne drzewa zrobiło się nienaturalnie chicho i spokojnie. Dokładnie tak jak za ostatnim razem. Ale jednocześnie inaczej. Całkiem inaczej.

Wilgotny, czarny głos nie odezwał się ani słowem. Niezauważona wcześniej rana na duszy, jak rysa na ścianie wyryta ku pamięci, zasklepiła się.

'Myliłeś się' - pomyślał Paul kontemplując ciepło ściskanej dłoni, chrzęst kamieni i usypiająco spokojny szum liści - 'Nie było tak źle'

' _Nic się nie zmieniło_ '

'Ale się zmieni. Spójrz tylko - czy to nie jest dobry początek?'

' _Zadbasz o to. Dla własnego dobra_ '

'Przyznaj się? Po prostu ci się nudziło?'

' _No weź… Martwię się o ciebie…_ '

'Nie kłam. Ty nie dbasz o nikogo poza sobą samym'

' _Czyli nie kłamię_ '

'Cholera by cię... '

Nagłe szarpnięcie w bok ściągnęło go z powrotem do świata żywych. Carroll z uśmiechem prowadziła do w stronę drzew. Przez sekundę po jego mózgu szalała myśl o cofnięciu się na ścieżkę, ale bez większego problemu udało mu się ją schwytać i zgnieść. Kilkanaście kroków dalej znaleźli niewysokie wzniesienie, z którego wyrastało drzewo. Miejsce znajdowało się praktycznie w samym sercu parku. Daleko od miasta, poza zasięgiem oczu spacerowiczów chodzących po oświetlonych lampami ścieżkach i czytających gazety na ławkach.

Idąc za przykładem dziewczyny, brązowowłosy usiadł pod wielkim drzewem wyrastającym z serca parku. Jego towarzyszka wtuliła się w niego, a on objął ją ręką. Ciało pięknej, niebieskowłosej istotki promieniowało ciepłem. Chłopak czuł się jakby zostali odcięci od świata.

Jedynie park nie dał o sobie zapomnieć. I kora wbijająca im się w plecy była najmniej intensywną formą przypominania. Przynajmniej dla Paula, który miał wrażenie, że czuje na sobie spojrzenia każdego z rosnących w okolicy drzew. Był prawie pewien, że to wina genów po babce…

\- "Nad czym tak rozmyślasz?" - zapytała cicho zerkając w górę, na jego twarz.

\- "Mam wrażenie, że wszystkie drzewa się na nas gapią" - odparł spokojnym głosem.

\- "Po co miałyby się na nas gapić?" - zachichotała lekko - " **Jesteśmy dla nich niczym. Nasze życia są dla nich jak pojedynczy oddech."**

\- "Hm?" - zdziwił się nieco słysząc tak niespodziewane słowa i zmianę w tonie głosu.

\- "Słyszałeś, że cała szkoła uważa nas za parę" - spytała jakby poprzedniego tematu w ogóle nie było - "LSP ma oczy i uszy wszędzie."

\- "Chcesz dać jej przyjemność potwierdzonych plotek?" - spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- "Nie lubię jej, ale ten jeden raz mogę zrobić dla niej coś dobrego" - zaśmiała się, po czym cmoknęła go w policzek.

I tak w cieple złączonych ciał i spokojnym szumie liści, chłopak poczuł się jak we śnie. Z tych, które zawsze zapominał zaraz po przebudzeniu.

 **O Smoku... Wyszło trochę długie, co nie? Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i nie zmarnowałem ostatnich kilku tygodni aż tak bardzo :P. (mam nadzieję, że w tym właśnie momencie zastanawiacie się co napisać w recenzji)**

 **No nic. Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się coś nowego. Możliwe, że zacznę teraz pisać coś własnego. Kto wie...**

 **Na razie jednak muszę spadać. Wena leży na łóżku i nie wydaje z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy żyje. Zresztą pewnie tylko śpi. Ostatnio miała dość mało wypoczynku.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


End file.
